


Wish You Were Here

by juhwall



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Minecraft, One-Sided Relationship, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Streamer AU, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love, juhwall is also just mentioned at the end, theyre both switches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juhwall/pseuds/juhwall
Summary: Kevin's totally fine with just phone sex, until he's not.
Relationships: Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Lee Juyeon, Lee Juyeon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> some notes!  
> this is an edited and reformatted rp, so some things may unnecessarily backtrack a little.  
> juyeon's mentioned to have tics, but because it isn't the focus of the story, it's not written. if it bothers you then just ignore that detail, because it only comes up once.  
> lastly, this is part of a twitch streamer au we've been cooking up :) some things may be partially mentioned, but the gist of the timeline is all 12 members of the boyz separately join a Minecraft SMP server and they become close through streaming on there.

After thanking everyone for sticking around throughout his almost seven hour long stream, Juyeon promptly ended it and leaned back in his chair with a sigh, pushing his hair out of his face. As much as he loved streaming, doing it for so long kind of drained him. He wasn't someone that usually had a lot to say (smart fucking choice, becoming an influencer when he preferred silence over talking), but Kevin was someone that brought out a more talkative side in him, and it became a whole lot easier to be entertaining with him. It was way more enjoyable, for sure, and his chat really liked it, and that was what mattered more than feeling tired. Being tired after working made his job of being a social media presence feel more rewarding. Kevin was also a kind of person who Juyeon found it so easy to hang out with, and no amount of being tired made Juyeon feel tired of him.

"You free to do this again tomorrow?" Juyeon asked as they got everything wrapped up, more out of curiosity of when he could talk to Kevin again than a need to push their call towards hanging up. He felt like he could sit on Discord with Kevin for another seven hours and still be fine to keep going, honestly. It was such a foreign feeling, but Juyeon really, really liked getting to have fun with other people.

"Of course!" Kevin was quick to answer Juyeon's question, shutting his own streaming shit down aside from Discord, where he was still calling Juyeon. They'd done a pretty big handful of nights worth of joint streams so far, and each night had just gotten more fun and enjoyable than the last. When he'd first met Juyeon on the Minecraft server they'd both been invited to join, Kevin had immediately felt some sort of strong connection with him. Juyeon hadn't seemed one for much talking at first, but by the time they'd decided to try out streaming together for a night, Kevin had gotten him to be pretty damn talkative compared to how he had been in the SMP. Tonight they'd streamed together for the longest they had yet, and Kevin  _ still  _ wasn't really ready to hang up on his friend. Fuck, with how often he never saw his friends from school and shit anymore because of, well, the current state of the world, Kevin might even consider Juyeon his best friend. 

"What the hell else would I be doing, huh? Going out?" he snorted at his own joke, readjusting his headphones over his ears. "Do you maybe wanna switch the call over to our phones, if we wanna hang out a little alone? I'm kinda really sick of sitting in this chair tonight, to be honest." They'd never called off desktop before, but Kevin wasn't too worried that Juyeon would think it was weird that he was suddenly suggesting it or anything. They were friends, after all; it would be normal to call outside of what was literally their work.

"...Yeah, well..." Juyeon felt a little self conscious at the question, but feeling momentarily stupid for even asking about Kevin's plans didn't last too long when Kevin moved on pretty quickly to still calling on their phones. That felt sort of like a weird offering, since, well... they were already on Discord, and being on the actual phone felt sort of different, to Juyeon at least, than calling like this, but he had no reason to say no. He could just put it on speaker and stay at his desk, since he was honestly wide awake right now anyways, and since he really did want to keep hanging out with Kevin. Every chance they got to hang out made him happier and happier, and he wasn't dumb enough to turn it down for no reason. 

"Yeah, sure. Call me." Seeing no reason for formal goodbyes, Juyeon hung up after that, taking his headphones and setting them aside. He rubbed his ears to try and get the soreness of a headset pressing into them away, but that didn't do much good. Oh well. At this point, he should probably just buy new headphones. When his phone lit up with a call from Kevin, Juyeon answered pretty much immediately, for the time being holding his phone to his ear rather than having it on speaker. His other hand was on his mouse, directing himself towards Amazon to look for a comfier set of headphones.

Kevin was a little startled momentarily by Juyeon's very sudden hanging up, but he easily laughed it off and closed Discord out on his monitor. It wasn't like it would have made any more sense for them to say goodbye if they were calling again nearly immediately, anyway. He took his headphones off and laid them down gently on his desk, forcibly keeping himself from tossing them down in his excitement to get to really, actually talk and hang out with Juyeon. If they lived closer, he'd probably be trying to convince Juyeon to visit him in person by now already. He just... really felt like he and Juyeon clicked, in a way Kevin had maybe never clicked with anyone else. As soon as he'd gotten himself out of his gaming chair and onto his bed, just laying on top of the covers in the clothes he'd been streaming in all day, he was opening Discord on his phone, making sure he was on his DMs with Juyeon before pressing call. The quickness of Juyeon's answering made Kevin smile so wide, his cheeks almost hurt. "Hey! You answered so quick; were you that eager to hear my voice again?" he teased playfully, still smiling up at his ceiling.

Juyeon couldn't help but laugh at that. He was pretty sure Kevin was just special, because there was no way that someone else making that stupid ass joke would make him laugh, but this did. More than anything, this made him feel so glad that he took the risk in joining an SMP, and that he took the risk of letting Kevin try to hang out with him. Staying on the phone all night long was a lot better than being by himself, after all. "Yeah, I was dying waiting by the phone for you to call." It didn't take long for him to find a headset that looked more comfortable and like it might work better than the ones he had now, so he just pressed the 'buy now' button and closed the tab, trusting that Amazon would get his package to him whenever it got to him. After basically the entire world had changed, mail was a lot slower, but he wasn't super hard pressed on time. It didn't matter.

"What're you doing now?"

Kevin giggled at Juyeon's response, finding their easy back and forth indescribably enjoyable. It was kind of crazy, thinking they met by chance in an SMP that the maker of just put out an invitation for any smaller creators like them to join. Kevin liked meeting people well enough, and he'd played Minecraft before, so it wasn't so surprising for him to be on there, probably, but Juyeon, well, he didn't seem to like socializing with the other players so much. Kevin was lucky to be this close to him, he felt like. It had to be some sort of fate shit happening between them. 

"Oh, just laying in bed thinking about you," he sighed dramatically, laying the back of his hand over his forehead dramatically even if Juyeon couldn't see him. Maybe one day they could video call or something and fix that.... "What are  _ you  _ doing, mister white rice?" Kevin liked teasing Juyeon about his stupid username, even if he knew deep down that his own wasn't much less cringey.

Juyeon shrugged, before remembering that it wasn't like Kevin could see. Even on stream, Kevin  _ could  _ see Juyeon if he wanted to, if he just went to go check his end of the stream, but now, he had no clue what Juyeon was doing, or looking at. As much as he liked hanging out with Kevin, after being worn out emotionally by tonight's stream, that little bit of privacy felt nice to have. "Just checking Twitter," he replied in a mumble, focused on opening a new tab and going to Twitter. It was hard to not sort of obsess over what people had to say about him once he was gone, and ever since he'd got an audience, it was always pretty good things being said, but... He didn't know, maybe now they decided to say something bad. 

Without thinking, Juyeon asked, "What're you thinking about?" He guessed that was a downside of being comfortable with someone, just saying stupid things that didn't need to be said. It didn't help that he was a little curious if Kevin was actually thinking about him or not.

"Wondering what you're looking at on Twitter," Kevin admitted pretty easily, since Juyeon had asked. Saying he had been thinking about Juyeon was supposed to be a dramatic little joke, even if it was fairly true, but this time his answer really wasn't a joke. He could  _ presume  _ Juyeon was looking at what people had to say about his stream, like he assumed most people did after they shut down for the day, but... what if he wasn't? Juyeon was his good friend, so Kevin didn't really feel bad for asking him what he did next. "Do you have an NSFW Twitter? Are you looking at that?" he kept his tone teasing, even if he was genuinely curious. Personally, he had one, even if it was just to mostly look at shit and not post himself. He wasn't totally sure yet why this was what he had felt inclined to ask Juyeon and try to tease him about, but, well, he'd already said it, hadn't he? Kevin had to roll with it now, unless Juyeon got obviously uncomfortable or something.

Blinking in surprise, Juyeon just... sort of froze for a second. It wasn't like that question was out of line, or that sex embarrassed Juyeon, he was just really not expecting a question as random as that. Laughing as he relaxed some in his chair and cradling the phone between his ear and his shoulder, Juyeon looked up his streaming name and sorted the results by most recent. 

"..No, I don't have one," he said, and just like Kevin, he found random shit falling out of his mouth without an intent of actually saying it, "If I wanna jerk off, I'll just watch actual porn. What, do you have one?" Juyeon didn't realize how good he was at letting things slip when he was comfortable with someone. Or maybe it was just because Kevin was so open with him to begin with.

Kevin found himself laughing along with Juyeon, glad the other streamer didn't call him out for being out of pocket or something. They were just bros; a few questions about porn wasn't so out of the question or too weird! 

...Maybe it was a little weird how something in his brain went off at the thought of Juyeon jerking off, but whatever. He was ignoring that. 

"Of course I have one," he scoffed, playing it up like Juyeon was the weirdo for missing out on this. "How else will I lure sugar daddies into my trap so I can get better streaming equipment?" That wasn't at all why he had one, but it  _ was  _ a funny joke to lighten the overall mood a little. Kevin switched his phone to speaker and laid it on his chest, crossing his arms behind his head to prop it up a bit so he could look out his bedroom window while he talked. "Can't believe a guy like you needs porn to get off; you're so fucking hot, dude, guys and girls had to have been all over you before this pandemic shit. What kind of porn do you usually watch these days, huh? Anything interesting?" Kevin giggled a little, even though on the inside he was starting to really get a little too stuck on picturing Juyeon jerking off at his desk.

Something about the way Kevin was talking now definitely felt like it was... different, to say the least, than things normally would go between friends talking about porn. Was he reading into it? Maybe the pandemic just made him way, way too lonely. As if he was all that popular in real life prior to the pandemic. Whatever. Clearing his throat, Juyeon found himself much more interested in talking to Kevin than reading random tweets.

"I dunno, I'm not that popular," he deflected, "and even if I was, it's not like I could have anyone coming over now anyways." They were already talking about this stuff, Juyeon might as well be honest. "It's been a while, I dunno. Calling you every night has me pretty busy so I don't really have time now, you know." Was it wrong to ask in return when he hadn't even really answered Kevin's question? Now that they were on the topic of sex, Juyeon found his thoughts wandering a whole lot to a million random little things, a million little things that led to him feeling too horny for just regular calling with his friend. This was definitely weird. "What about you?"

"Aww, am I keeping you from getting off, Juyeonie?" he cooed, laughing afterwards and settling more comfortably into his bed. "Don't let me stop you if you need to crank one out, bro; there's a mute button on Discord."

He was joking, he told himself, he really was, but...  _ fuck  _ if thinking about Juyeon jerking off on call with him didn't make his cock a little interested, even if Juyeon would be muted and Kevin couldn't hear it. Something about just knowing it was happening would be enough for him, he was getting the feeling. "I told you, I mostly just use Twitter, so lots of random shit. Whatever short loops of videos that people clip, homemade stuff a lot, too. I don't really like getting off alone, though." And he really didn't. Of course, though, Kevin was a young guy who should be in college; he was at least semi-horny once a day, and he could only ignore it for so many days before giving in. The whole quarantine thing was really not helping with his growing inability to ignore it, either, to say the least.

Why did being talked to like that make Juyeon’s cock twitch in interest? He shut his eyes, crossing his arm over his stomach. He was biting off a whole lot more than he could chew with this conversation, he was starting to think, but randomly changing the subject was definitely weirder than letting it go on. Despite how weirdly overheated he was starting to feel, Juyeon still managed to laugh at Kevin, mindlessly shaking his head. “Wouldn’t it be weird to just jerk off in front of you?” He asked, feeling very weird about the way his mind wandered to if he took Kevin up on that unconventional offer. Was it normal for friends to do that? Probably not, right? The comment about getting off alone wasn’t aiding in stopping his mind from wandering some, either. Would Kevin jerk off, too, if Juyeon was doing it?

“Do you just do phone sex with someone every time you wanna get off?”

Thoughts coursing a whole lot differently than a few minutes ago, Kevin could think of quite a few reasons he didn't think it was weird for Juyeon jerk off in front of him. Juyeon's voice was fucking hot, if he could be completely honest, and the thought of hearing him whining or moaning in pleasure made Kevin's dick twitch in his pants. "I don't think it's that weird," was all Kevin decided to say in response to that question, though, moving one of his hands to rest over his stomach. "And I dunno, usually not. I'm not really the kind of guy to give myself out like that." What he meant by that was that, as much as he liked meeting people, the thought of having sex with complete strangers wasn't his favorites thing ever, so he usually did get off alone if he wasn't dating or interested in anyone, despite not really preferring to do so. 

"Why are you so curious, huh? You wanna volunteer or something?" Kevin knew he was being real fucking bold with his teasing now, but he still tried to keep his tone pretty light and teasing regardless. Juyeon still had room to back out of this before it started if Kevin was reading shit wrong and getting too hopeful.

Well, here it was. Kevin's voice was joking, but Juyeon had a big feeling he meant it. Things felt too tense for it to be otherwise. Now was the time to say, 'no, haha, obviously I don't want to volunteer,' but he wasn't saying that. That option had barely even crossed his mind before he had answered, "Yeah? What if I do?"

They were friends, they were pretty close friends, actually, surely there was nothing wrong with doing this. Both of them pretty obviously didn't want to date each other (or at least Juyeon didn't want to date Kevin), so it wouldn't get that weird. Definitely not; they were just friends who needed to get off. Juyeon hadn't jerked off in a while, and Kevin didn't want to do it alone, and that was all the reasoning they needed. His hand was leaving his mouse and settling on his thigh, just holding and waiting for a response from Kevin, something to give him some sort of permission to go ahead. What would still be weird was if he just started stroking himself off with no warning or real permission with Kevin to keep going.

Fuck. That was it, wasn't it? Juyeon was inviting him to start something, was giving him the go-ahead to take the last step over the (admittedly already very blurry) line and lead them into something else. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be with Juyeon, like, romantically yet or anything, but... it would be a huge lie to say he wasn't attracted to Juyeon at the very least sexually. They wouldn't let something like having phone sex get between their still-budding friendship, would they? They were tighter than that, they clicked too well. "What are you thinking about, Juyeon?" Kevin's voice wasn't so teasing anymore, wasn't as friendly and light as before. He let the hand on his stomach sneak down a little further, just idly toying with the waistband of his sweatpants as he let his mind wander to what Juyeon might look like right now.

Something about the way Kevin's voice dropped was hitting just the right spot right now.

Juyeon slid lower in his chair, sighing out through his nose as he slowly palmed and grabbed at himself through his pants. "Your voice sounds so good," he replied honestly, eyes sliding shut. It was pretty easy to ignore that he was still at his desk, in front of his work setup, when he was so zeroed in on getting to get off for the first time in so long. So long being maybe a week at most, but it still felt so long to him. "Thinking about... if I really did jerk off in front of you... would you do it too, thinking about me getting off?"

Maybe it was full of himself to hope or think that Kevin would, because it wasn't like he had really any reason to be that attracted to him specifically, since he really only knew what his face looked like... But he liked the idea of Kevin getting so worked up from knowing Juyeon was touching himself that he had to do it too. If the roles were reversed, he'd probably feel a little worked up, a little tempted.

Kevin grinned up at his ceiling again at Juyeon's compliment, trying to imagine what he looked like sitting at his desk right now. Or at least, he assumed Juyeon was still sitting at his desk, since he hadn't said anything about getting into bed too. He'd have to ask before long, or how else would he be able to accurately picture Juyeon jerking himself off to Kevin's voice? 

"Of course I would," Kevin answered simply, fingers pulling away from his waistband to dance over his very interested cock on top of his sweatpants. He wasn't gonna get his hand down his pants until he was sure Juyeon had his there, too. "You're so fucking hot, I wouldn't be able to keep myself under control. Fuck, I'm already getting hard just thinking about it." He let out a little shaky breath as he gripped himself gently for a moment, managing to keep himself together enough not to buck into his own hand. "Are you sitting at your desk, baby? What are you doing?" Kevin didn't think twice about the pet name, the word slipping out without any sort of warning bells going off in his head beforehand. Well, all he could do now was hope Juyeon didn't mind that Kevin liked using pet names when he dirty talked.

Juyeon was sort of slumped over at this point, leaning towards the shoulder that was keeping his phone in place so he could relax a little more, his head meeting his shoulder rather than his shoulder meeting his head at this point. Being called baby like this was definitely different, but all of this situation was different. Juyeon had never done any of this before, but taking or losing firsts meant nothing to him, so he didn't care about it being with Kevin.

"Mhmm, just at my desk, touching my cock through my pants," Juyeon hummed in response, legs spreading a little more to get as comfy as he could, basically halfway out of his desk chair. "You're already hard? What're you thinking about?" His question in return was more playful than challenging Kevin's very apparent lead he was taking, he just couldn't help being curious... Juyeon wondered how big his dick was, too. Not that he'd ever see, but it was fun to imagine, thinking about getting to see Kevin touch himself, or even just the very real and upcoming event of getting to hear Kevin get off.

Something about Juyeon still being at his desk and touching himself there was even hotter than him being in bed, Kevin decided. "Not fully hard yet, don't get ahead of yourself," he gave a little breathy laugh, going back to just teasing himself over his sweatpants so he could talk to Juyeon well enough. "Thinking about you. You must look so fucking hot, sitting there touching yourself while you listen to me. Must be so desperate, too, not even leaving your desk before getting a hand on your cock."

He wished there was a casual way to ask how big Juyeon's cock was, because he was suddenly dying to know. Only ever having seen Juyeon through pictures and his stream facecam didn't leave him with a very good idea of his body proportions or anything, but Kevin just had a feeling purely based on Juyeon's voice that he was bigger than average, at the very least. Kevin hadn't been fucked by someone in so long, nearly months now especially since he got anything decent; if Juyeon had a big cock, he was gonna freak out. "Wish I could get under your desk for you. Wouldn't that be nice, huh? Wish I could get my mouth on your cock, mouth at it over your pants for a while just to get you as hard as I can."

The most unfamiliar part of this whole thing was the way Kevin was talking to him, almost like he was talking down on him. Juyeon, as Kevin kept talking and talking and talking, found himself getting genuinely hornier and hornier from listening to it, and after spitting into his palm, he pushed his hand down his pants and wrapped it around his cock, sighing out in pleasure. Being talked to like this made his brain almost feel like it was time to just clock out, and for a few seconds he was struggling with thinking about what to say. Juyeon definitely wanted to talk, but his already normally slow brain was just weighed down even harder now.

"Fuck," he ended up whispering, his fist settling at the head of his cock so he could just squeeze and circle his hand around it. Getting off definitely didn't help him in thinking of good, clever things to say, but he couldn't help it when he felt so weirdly riled up right now. "You'd look so hot with my cock down your throat." Kevin was already objectively hot, and thinking about his mouth open wide to fit Juyeon's cock, thinking about his teary eyes from gagging on it... It made Juyeon's hips twitch up into his hand. "Wish I could watch you choke on it."

Hearing Juyeon spit into his palm gave Kevin all the permission he needed to do the same, wrapping his hand around his cock just as Juyeon really got to talking. "Choke on it?" he breathed, dick twitching as he pictured just how big Juyeon would have to be to really choke him. Kevin wasn't a little bitch when it came to giving head, as long as his years of practice hadn't somehow all gone to waste quite yet, so this just gave him even more of a need to know Juyeon's size. "How big are you, baby, that you're gonna gag me with your cock? I can take a lot, you know, I'm not new to sucking cock." His hand slid over the length of his cock slowly, thumb brushing over the head when he reached the top and making himself moan a bit. God, fuck, he wished his hand was on Juyeon's cock, or Juyeon's was on his. He wished he could see Juyeon at all, actually, to start, but just hearing his fucking hot voice as he touched himself would keep doing for now.

Juyeon’s other hand forced the waistband of his sweatpants down, and the question about his size made him look down at his cock in contemplation. He didn’t remember the last time he’d measured himself, because by the time he’d started having sex with people who had all gone crazy over his size, it’d even been years since he’d measured himself from  _ then _ . His dick was bigger than his hand, and his hand was bigger than his phone…

“Dunno, I’m seven, eight inches, I guess,” he replied somewhat thoughtfully, though hearing Kevin jerk off made his brain wipe clean again, and he started properly stroking himself off, closing his eyes again. “Think you could fit that much and not gag?” Even if Kevin’s answer was yes, Juyeon’s ego wouldn’t be bruised. The idea of him being able to stuff cock down his throat was just as hot as thinking about watching Kevin gag and cry on his cock.

" _ Fuck _ , Juyeon," Kevin huffed, squeezing at his cock as his hips jerked thinking about that. He had definitely been right, then, about Juyeon's cock being bigger than average. Thinking about trying to shove either inches of cock down his throat made him feel fucking insane, like he needed to get his mouth on Juyeon right fucking now. It was a literal damn crime that he wasn't in the same room as him. "So fucking big, fucking wish I was gagging on it right now. Be so messy on my knees for you, drooling all over myself because of your big cock shoved down my throat." He took his hand off his cock momentarily to shove his pants down to his thighs at least, almost knocking his phone off of it's resting place on his chest in the process. With the hand that didn't immediately reattach itself to his dick, Kevin moved his phone over to the bed beside his head, wanting to be able to hear Juyeon's noises even closer to his ears.

"You usually like bottoming or topping?" Not to keep asking questions to the guy he was trying to get off, but Kevin just had to know before he launched into talking about fucking himself on Juyeon's spit-slicked cock.

Juyeon's brain felt all messy, like he was floating and the only thing keeping him tethered to earth was the way Kevin was talking at him. His other hand felt restless, dying to have something else to do, and it eventually settled on just bunching up in the front of his shirt. He could've started touching his nipples, but they weren't all that sensitive when he was doing it on his own to make it worth the work. He moaned lowly at the imagery of Kevin's pretty face dripping with drool, of him having to really work to fit his dick down his throat… 

The hand on his cock moved faster, though not for too long, not wanting to get himself too worked up when Kevin was obviously taking his time so far with easing them into it. He was so happy to let Kevin take that lead, clumsily just following along in his footsteps. "I top," Juyeon said, very sure and proud of the fact, and yet not taking a single opportunity he had in the following silence to step up and take the lead in his own hands. Some top he was.

Kevin had a feeling that's what Juyeon was gonna say, and it only made his entire body feel hot to hear it, his thumb digging into the head of his dick a little too hard as he moaned. "Thank God, wanna fuck myself silly on that cock of yours. Be a shame to let something that big go to waste." He wouldn't have minded if Juyeon was a bottom, honestly, since the idea of fucking Juyeon into the mattress while he sounded just as almost spaced out from pleasure as he was right now made him nearly as horny as thinking about being fucked by him ( _ nearly _ ; Kevin wouldn't consider himself a size queen, but, well... maybe he did have a little size kink of a sort). 

"Once I'm done choking and gagging on your big cock, maybe I'll just climb up into your lap and ride you. How does that sound, huh? No lube, just whatever spit and drool I got on there already," Kevin's voice was a little shaky as he stroked himself off still pretty slowly, but honestly talking still wasn't too incredibly hard. He usually liked to talk a lot during sex, anyway, so that was probably very helpful to his case. "I'll already have stretched myself open for you, but you're so fucking big you still split me open so good anyway- fuck- What are you thinking about, baby? What are you doing?" He wanted to hear more of Juyeon's voice, wanted to imagine what it would sound like right in his ear while he sat on his lap and rode him.

He had no clue whether it was from not getting off for so long or Kevin’s voice that made him so sensitive and impatient, but it was getting more and more embarrassing the more zoned out (or zoned in?) he was getting. Juyeon always had a good handle on himself, and now should be no exception, but here he was, almost  _ whining  _ thinking about Kevin sitting on his lap and just taking his cock. “Ahh...” What was he thinking about? Not much, really, just listening to Kevin talk and do the imagining for him. The hand on his cock moved a little faster, chewing on his lower lip before he remembered he had to keep talking. This was so unlike him, if he didn’t feel so good, he’d be a little scared.

“Just... stroking my cock, thinking about what you’d look like taking it,” he finally settled on replying with as he thumbed at the head of his cock a little roughly, his breath hitching. “Your voice sounds so nice, Kevin... Wish you could come sit on my cock, you’d look so pretty...” Being prompted to talk was also being prompted to think, and now that he had to focus hard enough to do it, his mind was finally wandering a little without being hand-held by Kevin. “...Wish I could bend you over my desk, too, fuck you like that. I wanna watch you have to take all of it.”

Kevin wished he'd had the foresight to grab lube, even if it was impossible that he would have known the direction his and Juyeon's call would take before he got into bed. He wanted to be stuffed full of at least three of his fingers right now, fucking himself and imagining what it might be like if it was Juyeon's cock inside of him instead.

God, Juyeon fucking him right there on his desk, where he literally did all of his work, Kevin bent over it and messing up his whole setup- Jesus fucking Christ. "Gonna hold me down there and make me take it? Gonna fucking stuff me full with your big fucking cock-  _ Shit _ , Juyeonie, you're making it so hard to keep things slow." He wasn't exaggerating about that, honestly. Even just while he was talking, he had barely noticed his hand speeding up, automatically taking the initiative to flick his wrist just the way he liked without Kevin's brain actually giving permission for that to happen. "Bet you'll fuck me so good like that, maybe yank me back onto your cock like I'm a little doll, you're that fucking eager to fill me up. Drooling all over your desk, fuck me so good I can't stand up-" Kevin interrupted himself to moan, his own hand jerking himself off too fucking well still. He just couldn't stop it anymore, though; he was too damn turned on, hearing and thinking about Juyeon. "I haven't been fucked in so long, baby, I'll be so tight for you no matter how you take me, I bet it'll be hard for you to control yourself."

How did Kevin keep so in control like this? Even when he was cutting himself off with his own noises (which was so hot on its own that Juyeon had to squeeze at his dick), he had such a clear line of thinking and he had such direction with what he was saying and thinking. Juyeon felt like every time he had to listen to him, his own cognitive thought was absolutely out the window. “I’m not taking it slow,” he breathed in reassurance, because he definitely wasn’t. Squeezing himself tighter while he jerked off made him think about how tight Kevin must be for him, even if he did have pretty regular sex, and he felt like he was melting, almost. Right now, all he wanted in the entire world was to have Kevin clenching around his cock. “Yeah, you want me to pull you by your hair back on my cock?” Juyeon’s hips bucked into his hand, making him moan and sigh through his nose as he tugged at his own shirt, for some reason feeling even more restless now than before. “You just want me to use you, huh? Make you take my big cock and do whatever I want with you?”

"Oh fuck  _ please  _ fucking please," Kevin scrambled to respond, borderline begging for something he couldn't even have. As much as he liked being the one to make Juyeon sound all empty-headed, something about imagining Juyeon taking charge over him was so fucking hot he felt like he was overheating. He haphazardly kicked his sweatpants off, managing to thankfully do so without the use of his hands (the one not on his cock having snuck up his shirt to pinch at his nipples), and spread his legs, shutting his eyes to imagine Juyeon between them. Even if there was unfortunately nothing inside of him right now to aid with the imagery, even just thinking about Juyeon shoving his cock into him sitting just like this made Kevin moan a little louder than he had been. "I'd be so fucking good for you, baby, be a perfect fucking cocksleeve for your big cock.  _ Fucking-  _ bet you'd sound so hot, moaning and grunting while you're pounding into me so fucking hard the apartment next-door hears it. Whole damn building would hear how loud I'd be for you, too, I bet."

Kevin was essentially just fucking desperately up into his hand now, panting heavily around moans as soon as he finally stopped spouting filth into his phone for Juyeon to hear. He was gonna need to cum soon, and he could only hope Juyeon was just as close as he was.

Even through Kevin talking, Juyeon could hear all of the movement he was doing, which made him wonder if he was fucking his fist, or maybe even fucking himself for real... Imagining Kevin with something inside of him, and he frantically was trying to get off, was kind of too exciting. “Fuck, fuck.” For the first time since he and Kevin started talking, he wished they were closer together. He wished he could just get in his car and drive to him and fuck him right now, because Juyeon knew for a fact with his determination and eagerness that he’d take it so good. “God, fuck, you’re so hot,” he ended up spilling without any thought behind it, “Wanna hear how loud you can get, want everyone to hear how good you’re taking my cock, how good you are at being my fucktoy... Can’t wait to come over and use you whenever I want.”

Juyeon was definitely never going to Kevin’s house. But that wasn’t what mattered right now. He was back to chewing on his lower lip, unable to have the self control to not start jerking off faster as he could feel himself getting closer and closer to cumming. “‘M so close.”

The idea of Juyeon just coming over to his apartment to fuck him whenever he wanted- Kevin hadn't gotten off to something this hard in an abysmally long time.

Kevin wasn't usually on the more submissive end of sex, mostly just because of how much he talked and how put together he managed to seem for the most part. For Juyeon, though, well, right now Kevin would more than willingly sign up to sub for him, be his human sex toy- whatever Juyeon wanted from him, Kevin would do it happily.

"I'm close, too," he breathed, tightening his grip on his cock a little as he got more set on chasing his orgasm, still fucking up into his fist messily. "Wanna cum in me, Juyeonie? Fill me up with more than just your cock... I'd be so full it'd be leaking out around your cock." Maybe Juyeon wasn't into unprotected sex, and maybe Juyeon didn't have some sort of weird breeding kink like Kevin knew he personally did, but he couldn't think hard enough right now, seconds away from cumming, to stop himself from going on about it. "Spread me open and watch it dripping out, or plug me up and make me keep it all in me until you can fuck me again- want your cum so fucking bad, Juyeon, please- cum for me, baby, come on."

This was way, way too much to not cum to. Like a lot of things, Juyeon didn't know he was into it until Kevin started saying it, and now he couldn't stop fixating on what he'd look like, ass spread open and cum dripping out of him. "Oh my God," Juyeon whispered, finding himself doing a whole lot more bucking his hips than stroking with his hand at this point, too. Now he felt like he had circled back to being at the brink of whimpering and whining again, Kevin's mindless babbling lulling his brain into nothing at all. "I wanna cum in you so bad, wanna watch you get so full."

Any hope he had of saying good, smooth, attractive things was totally gone now, and he fell quiet besides his moans as he worked himself up, far too lost in his own daydreams about cumming in Kevin and maybe even getting a few pictures of it to make himself talk. Besides, Kevin seemed like he liked talking enough on his own to care about it. When Juyeon came soon after, it was with a groan of, "Ahhh,  _ fuck _ , Kevin." He finally stilled in his chair, just squeezing and jerking off the head of his cock as he slowly calmed down from cumming all over his sweatpants and shirt.

There was no way Kevin  _ couldn't  _ cum seconds after Juyeon said his name, other hand flying out from under his shirt to slam over his mouth so he didn't get too loud as he came (he wasn't really known for being quiet during sex, whether that meant talking or making other noises). He took it away long enough to moan Juyeon's name in return, just as he felt his own cum landing on the exposed skin of his stomach. Fuck, if it could have just been Juyeon's hand he was cumming over.... Kevin kept stroking himself gently after he came, riding out the high of his orgasm for as much as it was worth. Eventually, though, he grew too sensitive to really keep enjoying it, reluctantly removing his hand from himself with a huff, still trying to catch his breath.

"You good?" he turned his head a little to be sure Discord picked him up, even though it had presumably been doing perfectly fine before now. He didn't want Juyeon to think he was just gonna leave him hanging after that; that would be very shitty bro behavior.

Juyeon's hand soon came off his cock, both hands fisting in his sweatshirt just to have something to hold onto. He didn't know how phone sex left him this breathless, when he had barely been doing anything all that physical. Maybe it was always like this; Juyeon didn't know, this was only his first time doing that sort of shit. Normally he just jerked off on his own until he could have real sex, he'd never actually had someone interested in phone sex with him... Well, he was sure there were people interested, but there was no one who offered.

"...Yeah, I'm okay," he mumbled, finally picking his head up and straining his neck to crack it after it had been slumped over for the past handful of minutes. "Are you okay?"

Asking in return was only considerate, he guessed, even if it felt almost a little weird when he and Kevin weren't dating or anything like that. Now that he was as level-brained as he possibly could be, he had some little bit of regret about doing this, but he pushed it down. He knew it was no big deal when they were first starting, and it was still no big deal now.

"Peachy," Kevin responded genuinely, picking up his phone again to move it to his other side so he could reach across to his nightstand to get a tissue with minimal noise for Juyeon to hear.

"That was fucking crazy," he mused as he cleaned himself off, only half sitting up. There wasn't too terribly much of a mess, given most of it had gotten on his shirt, which he would just take off and throw in his hamper after he was done with the tissues. Once he was done, the tissues didn't quite make it into his little trashcan when he tossed them, but he could deal with that tomorrow morning. For now, he stripped himself of his shirt, flopping back down completely on his bed to keep talking to Juyeon. "I don't think I've ever came that hard just from phone sex. You're good, Juyeonie." He decided he liked that little nickname a lot more for his friend, now. Maybe he wouldn't be letting that one go even outside of this little encounter.

Juyeon was doing about the same, retrieving tissues from the tissue box behind his secondary monitor to dab the cum off of his clothes. Ugh, he was going to have to change all of his clothes, but he really didn't feel like moving yet.

...But as tired as he was, he didn't want to sit here in his own cum. The compliment came as a surprise but it made him laugh a little, leaning over to throw his tissues away. "You're good, too." Juyeon didn't want to say exactly how good Kevin was, because from what he'd learned about him so far, he would let that shit go to his head and talk about it forever.

"I think I'm gonna go," he said after a long quiet handful of seconds. "My clothes are, like, dirty and stuff... So I'm gonna go and change." Juyeon finally sat up in his seat, blinking hard as he got momentarily headrush. "Text me later, okay?"

Kevin let Juyeon's little return compliment make him smile wide, glad he could get his friend off just as good in return. Maybe they could do this more often... Kevin knew that at the very least he wouldn't mind if this just became part of their dynamic, a little habit that they fell into. Actually, he was pretty sure he'd like that very much. A little friends-with-benefits action couldn't hurt; he and Juyeon were both so relaxed, it wasn't like they'd end up overcomplicating it or something.

"Leaving so soon?" Kevin teased, putting on a little playfully upset voice as he pouted into the dark of his own bedroom. He was a  _ little  _ actually sad that Juyeon was leaving, but more because he just liked talking and hanging out with him so much than any other reason. "I'm just kidding, bro, I wouldn't wanna sit around in dirty clothes either. I'll text you, though, for sure. Night!"

"Night." Hanging up, Juyeon lazily tossed his phone onto his desk and looked at the mess he'd made on himself.

Now alone, his regret was growing. This was his first actual genuine friend in way longer than he wanted to admit, and they just had sex. Well, phone sex. Juyeon shoved his worries down and got up to get changed. And, over the next week, despite his nerves about this making things weird between them (even though it'd yet to actually make things weird), they ended up having phone sex again. And again, and again.

After a week, it was pretty much a nightly thing now, unless Juyeon was tired and he hung up before things could get too suggestive. The longer it went on, the more he was feeling more comfortable about it. They had phone sex every day but otherwise still texted and called like best friends would, so maybe this really wouldn't get between them in a weird way. Finding himself a little lost in the way that Kevin would talk down to him  _ was  _ getting between Juyeon and his work, however, but he wasn't too bothered about that.

The more days that passed, the luckier Kevin felt to have Juyeon as his best friend. He had been right, that they wouldn't let their nearly nightly phone sex come between them at all, so not only did they both get to cum every night, they got to hang out nearly all day on call and stream together for work. This was definitely the fucking happiest Kevin had felt probably since everything shut down a few months ago.

One thing  _ had  _ been getting to him a bit, though; the fact that he couldn't see Juyeon while they got off. All this talk of Juyeon's big cock, and Kevin had yet to actually get to look at it. Tonight, after they had ended their streams and moved to call on their phones like normal, he had decided he was going to try and do something about that. He wouldn't force Juyeon into anything, but... oh, what Kevin wouldn't do to see more than just what Juyeon's facecam offered on streams. "Hey, do you, like, Snapchat or something?" he asked offhandedly, setting aside whatever they'd been talking about before to get started on his mission.

After almost a week straight of having the exact same schedule, Juyeon was starting to get in the habit of just automatically getting horny as soon as they had switched to be on just their phones. He was starting to get a little antsy, feeling like talking was just wasting time they could be getting off together and that there was no point in having a conversation when they both knew where it was going, when Kevin had changed the subject to Snapchat.

What, was this 2016? Obviously he didn't use  _ Snapchat _ .

"Nah, I deleted that forever ago," Juyeon answered, laying back from where he'd been sitting in bed, leaning against the headboard. If Kevin was asking, it was probably for a reason, though... "Why, should I download it again?"

"If you want to," Kevin shrugged, even though Juyeon couldn't see it. "I was just thinking that if you had it, I could, you know, send you some stuff."

He was very obviously talking about nudes, even though he wasn't sure how quick Juyeon would be able to pick up on that. His friend wasn't exactly a fast thinker, but that didn't bother Kevin or anything; he wouldn't mind showing Juyeon exactly what he was talking about once he also had the app. "If you're downloading it let me know. My user's the same on there as it is everywhere else." He looked over at the dildo and lube sitting on the bed next to him, knowing after the first night to be prepared for the phone sex before it started. Every night after the first, he'd stuck to just fingering himself, but tonight... well, he had plans for a little more,  _ especially  _ if Juyeon let Kevin send him stuff on Snapchat.

His brows raised in interest, immediately unlocking his phone so he could go to the app store and reinstall Snapchat. To be honest, he wasn't totally sure what Kevin was getting at, but his horny brain was telling him it was something good, and it urged him to move fast with acting on Kevin's suggestions. "Okay, hold on."

As soon as it was on his phone, he had completely forgone logging in to whatever his old Snapchat was, instead settling for quickly making a new account with some random username that would make it clear enough to Kevin that it was Juyeon. He searched him up and added him, and then just stared at himself on the screen for a few long seconds, before remembering that he would probably have to tell Kevin that he was done. "I added you."

Kevin barely looked at Juyeon's username before adding him back, quickly changing his name to show up as 'juyeonie' on his app with a little smile on his face. Oh, he was even more so incredibly excited to get started tonight now. He bit back the little 'good job' he wanted to offer up to Juyeon, not wanting him to feel babied since they weren't even having phone sex yet. Not that that was going to last for long, though, if Kevin had anything to say about it.

"Let me send you something real quick just to make sure it works," he bullshitted, knowing full well the app was going to fucking work since both of their internet connections were very obviously perfectly fine. Either way, he grabbed his dildo and dragged it a little closer to him, keeping his hand wrapped around it and framing a nice picture as quickly as he could before sending it off to Juyeon without a second thought or double checking the image. "Lemme know if it gets to you okay."

"Okay..." He mumbled in response, very clearly trailing off as he waited to get the Snapchat notification. When he got it, he opened it, and sucked in his cheeks to bite on them. "...I got it."

His cock was already getting so interested, was Kevin going to use that tonight? It shouldn't be a surprise, because it wasn't like Kevin hadn't fingered himself while they had phone sex, anyways, but it still fried Juyeon's brain a little, making him feel way, way stupider than he normally was. God, he wanted to see Kevin bounce on that so bad. Asking was better than just being quiet and wondering to himself, so Juyeon spoke up again, "Are you gonna use that tonight?" The hand that wasn't holding his phone was itching to grab himself through his sweatpants, but he fought it for now. Nothing was even happening.

"’Course, baby," Kevin answered easily, laying back on his bed to relax until they really started up, even though that's exactly what he was pushing them toward right now. "Can't have your cock in me for real, and my fingers just haven't been quite enough when I know how big you are. Don't worry, I'll show you how well I take it tonight. Been hoping to see you, too; wanna see that cock for real if I can't have it inside me. Is that okay, Juyeonie?"

Even if Juyeon for some reason didn't wanna send him anything in return tonight, Kevin would be perfectly content being the only one sending knowing Juyeon was looking at and getting off to his pictures. They could work up to Juyeon sending him stuff if that was gonna be the case, or maybe he'd just have to live without seeing Juyeon's cock for his entire life. Unfortunate, but, well, Kevin would have to live.

Juyeon had no scale to reference, there was no way to know if the dildo was big or if Kevin's hand was small, but regardless, it had him riled up enough to feel very confident in sending a dick pic in return.

“Yeah, I can do that," he said, already pushing his pants down enough to free his cock. He was only half hard, but a couple half-assed, lazy strokes got him up good enough to turn the Snapchat camera around and take a picture, his hand wrapped around the base of his cock to keep it upright for the picture. Juyeon didn't bother turning on flash, since the LED lights in his room were on well enough to see everything Kevin needed to see. He spent no further thought on the picture after it was taken, just immediately sending it to Kevin and reluctantly taking his hand off his cock. It pressed up against his stomach, and the material of his shirt against the head of his cock was enough to make his breath hitch in the back of his throat.

Juyeon's agreement made Kevin grin, his dick immediately even more interested in the situation than before. He waited to see if Juyeon was planning on saying more on the matter, taking the time to drag his lube closer to him as well, when his phone vibrated with a notification. He checked it immediately, ready to turn it on silent and apologize to Juyeon for having to hear it- but then he noticed it was a Snapchat from Juyeon. Had he...? Already?

Kevin nearly dropped his phone scrambling to check, opening the photo and immediately gasping. What the fuck, he looked so much bigger than Kevin had even big picturing. He had seen Juyeon's hands in comparison to headphones and game controllers, he knew about how big his hand should look wrapped around an average-sized cock. It wasn't, like, some unrealistic monster cock or anything, but holy shit it was like the biggest cock he had ever been lucky enough to see, he was pretty sure.

"Oh,  _ Juyeon _ ," Kevin moaned, covering his hand with his mouth for a second more continuing. He absolutely did not click off the Snapchat, not wanting to lose this image just yet in case Juyeon for some reason never sent him another. "I can't fucking believe you don't live in Florida; I'm gonna fucking die if you don't get over here and fuck me right now." In his absent-mindedness over memorizing the sight of Juyeon's cock, Kevin almost tacked on a 'bro' at the end, but thankfully he managed to keep that one from coming out. Now was definitely not the time for 'bro's.

He felt so fucking impatient, he was about to specifically ask Kevin to check Snapchat so he would see it and they could hurry up with this shit, but then Kevin gasped, so he relaxed, locking his phone and settling it on his chest. Juyeon's arms laid awkwardly at his sides, because like this he had the self control to not start getting off again, but he wasn't sure if that strength applied to anything else. Kevin's cooed praise made him shift his hips, shutting his eyes with a soft sigh. "You'll just have to make do with your dildo, then, huh?" He answered, even though right now he wanted to go to Kevin and fuck him for real just as bad. "Someday you'll get this cock, promise." His brain felt so stuck on thinking about Kevin's dildo, thinking about the fact that he was going to see it inside Kevin... Juyeon was so close to groaning and turning over onto his stomach so he could just rub himself against the bed. For some reason, though, he couldn't bring himself to do that. After all that he and Kevin had done in the past week, he was starting to feel like he needed to ask for permission or something before trying it.

"I fucking better," Kevin sighed, finally closing the picture when he was sure he had it basically burned into his memory. He switched the Discord call over to be not be on speakerphone anymore and brought his phone up to his ear, wanting to get himself to focus in more on easing them into actually touching themselves. Kevin's dick was gonna start hurting if he didn't get something inside of him soon, and he knew that if he'd have touched himself at all yet that he'd be fully hard, just like Juyeon seemed to be.

"You excited to see me opening myself up for you on my toy, huh? Your little cockslut needing you so bad that he's pretending a little useless piece of silicone could even compare to your cock. Gonna touch yourself watching me do that?" Talking down on himself to Juyeon was maybe a little strange objectively, but right now it was just making his dick twitch in his pants. He let his free hand slide down his body to rest over his cock, just palming himself gently over his sweatpants for the time being, getting himself fully hard to hopefully be sending Juyeon more pictures soon.

Juyeon's eyes opened when Kevin's voice suddenly sounded a whole lot closer to the microphone, but he quickly dropped it in favor of lightly tracing his fingers up the underside of his cock. "Uh-huh, I'm so excited," he said in a rather hushed tone, and between him teasing himself and Kevin talking to him the way he was again, he started feeling all restless, confessing, "I'm so hard, Kevin, I wanna see it so bad." He should definitely be embarrassed about being  _ desperate  _ like he was, but he'd gotten used to just laying it all out there for Kevin by now, and saying more vulnerable things during sex like that. His hips rocked into nothing, but his shirt still rubbed against the head of his cock, and he breathed out a long sigh. "...Please, don't keep me waiting all that much."

Kevin let out a breathy laugh, imaging Juyeon still sitting on his bed with his hard cock out and leaving it mostly untouched. He must look so good, fucking desperate for someone to touch him... Kevin wished he was there to be the one to do it for him. Unfortunately, that wasn't how things were, and he'd have to make do with words and Snapchat pictures. "Don't worry, baby, I won't make you wait too much," he reassured Juyeon almost playfully, cooing at him as he turned his phone back on speaker so he could grab the lube and get his fingers on one of his hands slicked up with it. His lack of foresight left him using his one clean hand and his legs to get his pants off of him, but he got it done and that was what mattered in the end. "Gonna open myself up on my fingers first," he told Juyeon, breathing out heavily as he circled his fingers around his hole, pushing the first one in way slower than he knew he could take immediately. "Can't take your huge fucking cock without any prep, can I? Need to use more fingers than I have been to get open enough so you don't break me in half when you fuck me." A little clumsily, he used his free hand to pick up his phone again, taking a little bit of an awkward and shaky picture to send to Juyeon of his hard cock standing between his spread legs, his other hand in the photo very obviously busy doing just what he told Juyeon that he had been.

The light of his phone turning on caught his attention, and when he got his phone unlocked so he could look at the Snapchat, he openly moaned lowly at the sight. Should he send a picture back? It wasn't like he was doing anything different, though, so maybe not... For now, he just kept staring at the picture he was given, finally properly rewrapping his hand around his cock after spitting in his palm and stroking himself slowly. It was going to be almost impossible to keep this patience up with getting off slowly, he already knew it.

"Wish I could do it for you," he replied, finally swiping off the picture and settling his phone on his chest once more, his imagination hard at work to picture Kevin pushing another finger into himself. "I could suck you off while stretching you open, maybe you could gag me if you tried hard enough..." More than a dig into Kevin's size, Juyeon was definitely aiming at boasting about the fact that it was pretty damn hard to make him gag. "Ugh, you're so hot, fuck."

Kevin moaned loud at Juyeon's comment about his size, making it known how much smaller Kevin was than him. Kevin was bigger than average, yeah, but not by nearly as much as Juyeon, he was pretty damn sure about that at least. "You're gonna make me cum so fast untouched, saying shit like that," he shakily laughed again, breaking out into another moan as he pushed a second finger into himself.

Something about being put down a little about his size made his skin buzz, his legs feel restless. "You'd look so fucking hot with a cock in your mouth, 'specially my cock. Fuck- bet your fingers are bigger than mine, too, bet if you fingered me open I wouldn't need so many. Could get you inside of me even faster." Kevin didn't mess around long with two fingers, stretching himself almost methodically until he felt ready enough for three. He made enough noise at the introduction of the third finger that he was sure Juyeon could figure out what was going on without a picture being sent right now, which was good, because Kevin's free hand had already made it's way down to his cock, essentially just teasing over the head and down the shaft occasionally. He didn't wanna chance cumming before he had his toy inside of him.

"Wanna see me slide my toy inside me, baby? Since you can't watch me sink down on your cock in person."

Each time Kevin got noisier, Juyeon jerked himself off a little faster, and when things fell quiet, he stilled his hand near the base of his cock. When Kevin got especially noisy, he could figure out enough that he must be doing something new, and he groaned quietly to himself when he picked up the movement on his own cock again in response. Working in time like this made it feel a little more real, a little less like they were just jerking off on opposite ends of the country, and it made it feel even better, like maybe they were getting each other off, or he was teasing Kevin with his cock... The final offering made him really, actually whine then, as dumb as it was, and he squeezed and circled the head of his cock, brows furrowing up a little.

"Please, let me see," Juyeon answered, politely, immediately. "I wanna see you fill yourself up, I bet you look so fucking hot right now..." It was hard to not just trail off, getting lost in his own minimal thought and in the hand that was currently treating him so, so good right now. "Lemme watch."

Juyeon's fucking  _ whine  _ made Kevin feel crazy, groaning as he slipped his fingers out of himself in favour of grabbing the dildo and lubing it up. "I'll show you, baby, don't worry," he nearly cooed, tossing the lube a little further away this time since he presumably wouldn't need it again. Maybe he was pulling out the 'baby' card a little too often today, but he just couldn't help it. It wasn't like Juyeon was complaining, either, so he didn't bother to correct himself at all. "Gonna fill myself up thinking about your big cock, thinking about you between my legs."

Once he deemed the toy sufficiently slicked, Kevin nearly scrambled to get into position to be able to put the head of the fake cock at his hole and pull up the Snapchat camera to make sure everything was in frame good enough. He wasn't quite as careless this time, not wanting to fuck this one up. Pressing the holding the record button, Kevin teased himself with the toy for a good few seconds, pulling a good amount of little huffy breaths and whines from himself before sliding it in for real, fighting the urge to tilt his head back as he moaned. He watched through the screen as the toy slipped inside of him, his hole swallowing it up easily. Kevin wasn't even near a stranger to this specific toy, if he could be honest. "Baby,  _ fuck _ , feels so good to be full," he moaned, cutting the video off only because he was sure it was just going to get too long to send in a timely manner.

As he sent it, he took his hand off the toy, just letting it sit inside him for him him to clench around until he was sure Juyeon got to see his video; Kevin wanted to fuck himself while he listened to Juyeon's reaction.

He waited as patiently as he could, making some sort of humming noise in response to the comment about his big cock. Juyeon could vaguely hear the noises he was making, but he was just too far from the microphone for Discord to pick it up all the way, so he stayed quiet and waited for the video to go through, chewing on the inside of his cheek and staring at his lockscreen.

The second he got the notification, Juyeon unlocked it and opened it, eyes wide in interest. Kevin took it so easy. Juyeon didn't think the dildo was quite as big as his own cock, but it wasn't small, for sure, and it just slid in Kevin to the base with almost no resistance at all. "Oh, fuck," he muttered, mindlessly jerking himself off faster. "God, I wanna fuck you so fucking bad." Even hearing the quiet moaning and talking Kevin in the video was making his dick almost hurt, giving him little to no reason to actually stop getting himself off. Honestly, he really should stop going so fast, because for Kevin, things were just getting started, but he had so little self control right now. "Wanna hold you down and fuck you, you take it so fucking good, you'd be so good being a fuck toy for me."

As soon as Juyeon made any noise indicating he was currently watching Kevin slide the dildo into him, one of Kevin's hands was immediately back on the toy, pulling it back out of him quite a bit only to shove it back in. He fucking  _ wished  _ Juyeon could hold him down and just make him take his perfect cock, press his face against the bed with his hand on the back of his neck, shove into him with too-little prep- 

The noises he was making probably made it seem like he was fucking himself with his toy a lot harder than he was right now, but he couldn't fucking help it when Juyeon left him to just imagine shit like that. "Wish you were making me take your huge cock," he remembered finally to speak his thoughts for Juyeon to hear, that the other couldn't just magically see him just because Kevin sent a video a minute ago. "So hard to take it slow, thinking about your big fucking hands grabbing at me, forcing me to stay bent over so you can fuck me as hard as you want. I'll be such a good toy for you, take it so good- shit- I promise, baby." Kevin's pace with the dildo was steadily getting faster, all of his sentences broken up by stretched-out seconds of moaning and whining. "Love your cock so fucking much, wish it was in me so damn bad."

The silence didn’t bother Juyeon at all, just jerking himself off, eyes closed as he imagined what Kevin looked like right now. “Then don’t take it slow,” was the first thing Juyeon replied to when Kevin’s incessant talking picked back up. God knows he wasn’t going all that slow right now. “I wanna know how bad you want it, how desperate you are to get my cock in you.” He was really no stranger to his cock being praised, but he still liked hearing it a lot even if Kevin couldn’t actually touch him. He thumbed again at the head of his cock, moaning and restlessly squirming his legs around, wanting to go faster or get more attention from Kevin on his cock or  _ something _ . “Wish I could just sit and watch you fuck yourself, watch how bad you need me to fuck you and use you until I cum.”

While Juyeon talked, Kevin had to use his free hand to cover his mouth, ignoring his cock in favor of being able to hear all of what Juyeon was saying to him instead of moaning too loud to hear it as he shoved the toy in and out of him rougher than before. If Juyeon didn't want him to take it slow, then he wouldn't take it slow. By the time Juyeon was talking about wanting to watch him, he was fucking himself with the dildo about as fast as he wished Juyeon was fucking him right now for real.

" _ Oh _ , need your cum so fucking bad," he moaned when he was reminded that not only would he get his huge cock if Juyeon was here, but also get filled up with his cum too. "Want your cum stuffing me so full with your huge cock still in me. Gonna be so full of you, baby, don't wanna be able to think." He could barely think right now, to be honest, brain melting a little more every time the head of the toy hit his prostate. He wasn't aiming for it exactly, not wanting to cum before he was sure Juyeon would too, but he also definitely wasn't avoiding it. "Wanna see you cum, please," Kevin pleaded a little, picturing now Juyeon cumming over his fist in his bed, thinking about Kevin fucking himself like this. "Wanna cum watching you, fuck, Juyeonie, please."

With how fast Juyeon was getting off, it wouldn’t be hard at all to do what Kevin wanted. “I gotcha, baby,” he breathed, holding his phone but not unlocking it just yet. “I’ll cum for you, I’ll cum for you. I wish it was inside you, ‘nd I could show you how good you look stuffed full of cum...” Juyeon fell quiet, except his moans and gasping as his orgasm grew closer, and he scrambled to unlock his phone and record himself jerking off. “Ahh, oh, fuck,” he almost hissed as he came all over his fist, cum dripping over his hand and down the length of his cock. Cumming first wasn’t something insanely weird now for him with Kevin, just because Kevin knew how to talk so fucking much just the right way to work Juyeon up.

“Here, for you...” He sent the Snapchat, still lazily jerking himself off and trying to catch his breath even as it still felt so good to get friction on his spent cock.

Kevin had to use his free hand to reach down and squeeze the base of his cock hard, desperately trying not to cum as he heard Juyeon do so himself. He wanted to cum watching him this time, not just hearing him, no matter how fucking hot he sounded even without visuals. When Juyeon made it known that he'd sent the video, Kevin was taking his hand back off his cock and scrambling to unlock his phone and open snapchat again before it had even been delivered to him. As soon as it showed up, he was clicking on it, holding his breath as soon as he laid his eyes on Juyeon's hand and cock again. God, he really was so fucking big, and he looked so fucking good hard like that, right on the edge of cumming... cumming for Kevin, his brain reminded him, causing him to shove the toy inside himself particularly hard.

He hadn't stopped fucking himself with it since he opened the video, but now that he was actively watching it he wished someone (preferably Juyeon) was there with him to fuck him with it for him, he needed it harder and faster than he could get it himself right now. Watching Juyeon cum over his fist, Kevin couldn't stop himself from cumming untouched from just the dildo ramming into his prostate and the visual of Juyeon cumming. He should have put his phone down and muffled his loud-ass moans, but he just could not bring himself to give up looking at Juyeon's cock. He was absolutely going to get noise complaints tomorrow morning.

"Fuck, Juyeonie," he huffed once he was coming down a good bit, phone locked and laying back on his chest. "You're so fucking hot, it's unfair."

Juyeon wished he could keep going, when Kevin sounded the way he did while he was cumming, but he just physically couldn't. When his cock became too stiff to keep stroking, he finally let go, trying to properly catch his breath then. His dirtied hand just rested on his stomach, not wanting to get it on his blankets and cause himself to need to do more laundry than he normally would have to. "You're so hot, too," he returned easily, though he really did mean it, as casually as he said it. Juyeon brought his phone a little closer to his face, keeping his eyes shut and just relaxing.

He was already getting so sleepy... And he still had to change clothes, too. This felt so unfair.

After how hard and fast he'd just came, he shouldn't have to stay awake long enough to change and get back into bed, he should be able to just turn over onto his stomach and pass out like this. "I'm sleepy," Juyeon mumbled after another few quiet minutes, unable to open his eyes and keep them like that. "I'm gonna have to go..."

"Aww, did I tire you out that much?" Kevin teased, letting out a little airy whine afterwards as he fully slipped the dildo out of him. Fuck, he felt so damn empty... it did not help knowing that if Juyeon had been the one to fuck him he'd only feel even more empty. God, he couldn't think about that too much right now.

Like usual, he didn't really want Juyeon to go, wanting more to hang out with him for at least another hour instead of sleeping, no matter how hard both of them had came. But also like usual, he had to let Juyeon go, for both of their sakes; they both needed energy to be able to stream tomorrow, hopefully together again, and they both would still need to clean themselves up before sleeping. "Don't forget to text whenever," he started saying his goodnights, switching the call over to be off speaker with his clean hand. "Sleep good, bro. Lemme know if we're streaming together tomorrow, too."

He didn't deny the teasing, just humming, "Mhmm," and ignoring the interest from his dick at the noise he made. "Yeah, of course we're streaming tomorrow. Night."

After Juyeon hung up, he set his phone aside and forced himself up, cleaning off his hand and changing into a clean shirt. He was asleep basically the second he was back in bed, flopping onto the mattress with his head pressed into the pillow and passing out like that. The next day went exactly how the last week went, with him waking up way too late and wasting time until it was his normal time to start streaming with Kevin. For some reason, today, their phone sex from last night weighed heavier on his mind than ever, even as they played games together and seemed super invested in whatever was happening. He guessed he was just really, really excited to do it again later tonight. Hopefully they did actually do it, at least.

Something about seeing Juyeon cum on a Snapchat video had really started putting all sorts of new thoughts and ideas concerning their nightly calls into Kevin's head. Especially while they were streaming together the next night, it took all his self control not to ask Juyeon if he wanted to end early, tell him he was tired or something so he didn't go ahead and tell both of their audiences that he wanted to try something new again tonight with him when they had phone sex.

Maybe gunning for two nights of firsts in a row was a little forward, but Kevin just couldn't fucking help it. Hell, he'd almost gotten hard before he started streaming with how insistent his thoughts were getting.

By the time their stream was actually over and they were on their phones, Kevin was practically bursting at the seams to just get his ideas out there to Juyeon. They'd barely managed their usual small talk before he was asking, "Hey, I know you said you were a top, but... have you ever, like, fingered yourself? Or anything like that?"

Juyeon was still fixing up from streaming, turning all of his running services off and shutting his computers down, phone held to his ear, when Kevin asked the question, and he just stared at his screen in surprise, finding himself a little speechless. It wasn't because of the question itself, but because of the creeping suspicion that, Kevin was going to ask him to do something like that. That wasn't... unwelcome, really... it was just... super different. Then again, Kevin seemed to like doing super different things time and time again, so he couldn't be all that shocked.

“No, I haven't," Juyeon answered, standing up from his chair once his screens went dark and heading over to sit in bed. "...Why are you asking?"

Kevin wasn't really surprised at all by Juyeon's answer, having pretty much expected him to say as much. Juyeon's dick was so big, it made enough sense he would just be a hard top. The more risky question now was, well... would he be interested in fingering himself. For Kevin. On FaceTime. He wouldn't be upset or pissed if Juyeon said no, obviously, because he wasn't a dick, but he  _ would  _ probably be at least a tiny bit disappointed. The thought of seeing Juyeon with his long fingers inside himself, cock standing so hard and practically leaking between his spread legs... that was what had been getting Kevin nearly hard all day. What was getting him shamefully nearly hard right this second.

He had to get it out and ask before he got his hopes up any more. "Would you be interested in trying it, maybe? I could guide you through it, if you wanted. I'm pretty experienced in doing it myself." FaceTime was a matter that could be dealt with after he got an answer on this, he decided.

Even Juyeon could see that question coming. He was quiet for a few seconds as he mulled it over and got settled in bed, leaning back against the headboard with his legs stretched out in front of him. Did he want to try that? It felt almost daunting, despite Juyeon's sexual confidence, to do something like that, and yet, there was some part of him, deep in his brain, that... well, he wanted to. He liked when Kevin gave him all his attention, when he talked so much to him and made him just feel like a little puddle of nothingness, and that would probably be paired better with getting fucked rather than fucking someone. This was the closest he'd get to that right now, and probably for a good while, honestly.

“Yeah, I'll try it... But I don't think I need help. I've fingered people before, you know," he said with a little laugh, pushing his welling nerves far, far away from him. Juyeon should've taken another hit or three before they got started with this stuff to keep calm, but his weed was all the way across the room, and he didn't feel like it.

"Yeah, I fucking figured," Kevin laughed back, smile huge on his face with the knowledge that he was gonna get to hear Juyeon fingering himself tonight if things kept going well. "Huge cock like that? No way you've never fingered anyone open for it." He wished Juyeon could get over to him and open  _ him  _ up for it, but that was not what he should be focusing on right now. "I was just offering in case you were nervous or whatever. I don't want you to, like, do something just because I want you to or something like that. Not that I think you're gonna just fucking bend over backwards and do whatever for me, but... you know what I mean."

His brain was getting all fucked up, excitement over what the night held now and also trying to decide when to bring up FaceTime calling. It would have to be before they got started, that was for sure. Maybe... maybe he should do it now, really fast. Two questions right in a row; knock them both out.

“Would you maybe wanna, like... FaceTime? While we got off tonight?" He tried to bring his heart's excited beating back down to a normal pace, mentally telling himself that if Juyeon said no to this that he'd probably still at least get something on Snapchat of the event.

Kevin's stumbling and overexplaining made him laugh again, though it was a lot more genuine than his last one. Was Kevin nervous, too? That would explain how he was acting, Juyeon guessed, but either way it felt nice knowing he wasn't alone in feeling anxious. "I know what you mean," he reassured, playing with a loose string on the hem of his shirt sleeve. Kevin being this worked up almost made Juyeon feel calmer, really... well, until he was asking about  _ FaceTiming _ . He liked the idea of it, but in combination with the fact that it was while he was doing such a notable first, it was reason for a little concern. Ignoring that, he still agreed to it. He'd regret it if he didn't, he was pretty sure. "Yeah... we can try that. I'll send you my number." Pulling his phone away from his ear, he put their call on speaker and swiped down on the screen to bring up their Discord chat, quickly and mindlessly typing out his number for Kevin to have. "Should we switch to call on there?"

Kevin felt so fucking lucky that he had Juyeon as his best friend who he had long distance sex with, yet another smile on his face as he felt his phone vibrate with the notification of what was presumably Juyeon sending him his phone number. God, this was so crazy and exciting; he was glad that Juyeon wasn't there in person to see how he was nearly half hard already just from excitement. "Yeah, I'll call you there," he agreed, giving a nod that Juyeon couldn't see. "See ya in a second."

He pulled his phone away from his ear after that, taking the extra time to add Juyeon's number to his contacts properly quick so he wouldn't have to do it later. It felt a lot less weird to be FaceTiming one of his contacts than just a random number, anyway. He turned over and laid on his side as he pressed the button, holding his phone out against the bed in front of his face so Juyeon could see his face okay, and Kevin didn't have to be sitting up and holding his phone out in front of him until they got started. He figured he'd prop his phone up on his nightstand or something if he didn't have any free hands to hold it while they got off; it would be fine.

Juyeon just sort of looked at his phone and waited. In the silence of waiting to get called back, he could feel his nerves surface again. It was no big deal, surely... If he didn't like it, he could just tell Kevin that, and they'd move on. This wasn't anything to be nervous about, right? This was the same Kevin that was about to make himself throw up or something just a few minutes ago from stumbling all over his words. When he got the FaceTime call, Juyeon stared at himself on the screen for a second, before lifting his phone up some so that he could get a better angle. Kevin was his best friend, but Juyeon still found himself striving to be attractive to him; he just couldn't help it when he had the knowledge that they were about to have phone sex again. He smiled a little when he finally pressed the answer button, and after they were fully connected, he just simply said, "Hey."

"Hey baby," Kevin smiled wide when he saw Juyeon on his phone screen, sitting in his bed instead of his desk chair. It was a little strange, to see someone who he had really only seen video footage of sitting in a specific place  _ not  _ sitting in that specific place on video. Live video, at that. Juyeon really looked like that, right now, all the way in Washington... God, Kevin wished he could bring the entire state closer so Juyeon could just come visit him.

"You look good," he commented, trying to imagine what the rest of Juyeon looked like right now that he couldn't see on camera. Was Juyeon wondering the same about him? Would he guess that Kevin was already getting hard? "Bet you'll look even better when you've got a few of those long fingers filling you up, though." Kevin couldn't resist the teasing, especially now that he could see Juyeon. Would he get visibly flustered? He'd probably look unbearably cute with a blush dusting his cheeks (not that Kevin would get to see it anyway, probably, with the lighting in both of their rooms being very similar LED's).

Juyeon's eyes widened, almost feeling like he was at a loss for words. Not that what Kevin said was any form of smooth, but it was just... so sudden. So fast.

Still, despite the little surprise, he ended up laughing, his other hand coming up in front of his mouth. "You're so desperate," he answered once his laughing subsided, finding himself rolling onto his side now, too, even though he was definitely going to have to get up in a few seconds. "You could've said something sooner, if you needed to watch me fuck myself so bad." No matter how hard he was pushing his anxiety about trying this away, he still sort of found himself wanting to talk more to stall a little bit. Juyeon guessed that, more than trying it, he was nervous about making himself look fucking stupid. It already happened enough, since he wasn't really smart, but he regardless, he still wasn't any more desensitized to people laughing at him in a bad way than he would be if he was the smartest guy in the world. But stalling too much would make sitting here on FaceTime staring at each other just... weird. "If you wanna see it so bad, what do you want me to do first?"

Kevin couldn't really argue with that; he was kind of very desperate. He had been pretty damn desperate since the thought first entered his head when he woke up for the day, if he could be honest. He shrugged in response to Juyeon's second comment, just watching with a smile still as Juyeon readjusted his position to match Kevin's. He looked cute, laying down... Kevin wanted to, like, pinch his cheeks or something annoying like that. Weird thoughts to have while his dick was very interested in Juyeon right now, but whatever. They were friends, it made sense to have other thoughts about Juyeon that weren't sexual.

"Would  _ love  _ to see you bend over and spread yourself for me, honestly, before you even get any fingers in there, but whatever you're comfortable with is good, obviously. I don't want this to be, like, stressful for you, or something. We'll always go with whatever makes you feel good, baby. Were you thinking about anything? Over this, I mean?"

The heat that was starting to creep up on him, interesting his cock probably too much, was enough to encourage him to really, really get a move on this. If they were both horny, then fucking up some or looking like an idiot wouldn't be the end of the world. Juyeon was just used to finally knowing everything about something, but he guessed he was pretty lucky to get this experienced in sex.

"I wasn't thinking about anything. I'll do that," he readily agreed, and he (as carefully as he could to not make a shit ton of noise on the phone's mic) set his phone up, propped against his pillows and facing the rest of the bed. That would give him enough room to get set up, surely, despite his long limbs. Juyeon found himself looking at the phone screen a whole lot, unable to take his eyes off of Kevin as he leaned over and rummaged for his lube out of the drawer. Finding it would've been a lot easier if he was looking, too, but his eyes were too occupied. Kevin honestly looked so hot that his dick was starting to demand to be touched. Raising up on his knees then, Juyeon eased his sweatpants and underwear down, before completely taking them off. It was hard to not make a little show of it, knowing that Kevin was watching, but once his bottom half was naked, he settled again and wrapped a light, lazy hand around his cock, teasing himself as he stared at Kevin, and he was unable to resist finally teasing in return, "Maybe you should ask nicely to see it."

Kevin had to force his breathing to stay steady as Juyeon propped his phone up and moved away from it, excitement fully setting in now that things were really, really getting moving. Juyeon was so fucking hot, trying to find his lube but taking so long because he wouldn't stop looking at Kevin through the phone. Oh, Kevin was so lucky to have Juyeon as his best friend, he really truly was. By the time he was ready to make a comment about the staring, Juyeon was already getting his pants off, making Kevin let out a moan and a hand shoot down to squeeze his cock through his pants as soon as that big, perfect cock of Juyeon's was revealed. He wished his hand could be there in place of Juyeon's, that he could see how big his own hand was in comparison to that huge cock, that he could be working Juyeon up physically himself. "Aww, you wanna be in charge tonight, baby?" Kevin found himself teasing, eyes moving back up to look at Juyeon's face on the phone screen. "I don't think you'll be able to keep that energy up once I have you three fingers deep, sweetheart, but nice try. I'll give you what you want for now, just because I know how helpless you'll be later."

He wasn't sure what was possessing him to act quite this in charge, so far keeping his more dom attitude  _ out  _ of his and Juyeon's sex life. They weren't dating, so Kevin didn't wanna drag Juyeon into shit like that with him- except apparently now he did. Well, if Juyeon didn't like it or wanted to be in charge himself, then he'd say something, surely. "Turn around and show me your pretty hole, baby, please? Wanna see you spread for me so fucking bad, please, wanna see your tight little hole before I help you open yourself up so good."

Juyeon's head tilted when his own playfulness was met with... that, but when Kevin kept talking, his hips rocked up into his hand with a soft moan. It was impossible not to. Something about the way Kevin talked to him, especially now, while he could watch him say it and know that he was probably grabbing his cock or something while saying it, made Juyeon want to properly jerk off. He saved it for now, just squeezing at the head of his cock and furrowing his brows some. Most of the nerves he had were replaced almost with bashfulness, now, at the idea of doing something so vulnerable, but still he was doing it without further complaint, protest, or stalling.

Helpless... Fuck, Kevin was really getting to him. How did he know just the right shit to say to make Juyeon feel like he was gonna go crazy without more action? Thinking about Kevin here, having him so desperate and helpless, made his head swim. Juyeon turned around, and slowly, feeling, honestly, super embarrassed, he lowered his chest to the mattress and spread his knees apart, hips raising up a little more in eagerness to follow along with Kevin's plans. After a few seconds of keeping his face pressed away in the bed, Juyeon picked his head up and turned it to the side, reaching back to spread himself open. "Like this?" God, this felt so different. The idea of Kevin talking him through getting off like he was an idiot who couldn't do it himself was wiping out every single cohesive thought in his brain aside from how bad he wanted to please.

Jesus fucking Christ, holy shit, fucking- Kevin didn't bother hiding his noises as he looked at Juyeon spread open for him, his cute little hole right there for Kevin to see. Oh holy fuck his dick was getting fully hard so fast, he was almost fucking lightheaded.

"Perfect," he breathed, slipping his own hand down the front of his sweatpants to squeeze at his cock. "You're so fucking cute, showing me your tight little hole. Basically begging me to come there and open you up myself, looking like that. Fuck, wish I could get my tongue on you, too." Watching the way Juyeon had reacted to his attitude before he bent over, hips bucking into his hand and all, made Kevin more than eager to keep up with that energy. Domming Juyeon while he fingered himself for the very first time... Kevin felt practically honored that his friend would trust him so much. "You wanna open yourself up for me like this or on your back, baby? Whatever's more comfortable for you." Kevin personally wasn't going to complain either way, though he saw earlier how much Juyeon liked looking at him, so he had a feeling this position wouldn't be in the cards for too much longer, at least for now.

Juyeon wished he could see his face still, with the noises Kevin was making, but between being basically smushed into the bed alongside having shitty vision that would lead him to not being able to see Kevin's expressions even if he was face up right here, he had absolutely no chance of squinting or angling his head just the right way to see him. Instead, all he could do was listen to Kevin eagerly, shutting his eyes as he tried to get himself a little more comfortable mentally in this position. Kevin's eagerness and sweet words was really doing him in. The idea of Kevin being here, _ eating him out... _ Juyeon could barely even imagine how good that would feel, and he shifted his hips and whined in response to Kevin.

"...I want... On my back." It was probably just more comfortable like that, anyways. He slowly turned over and laid back, tilting his head back with a long sigh as he relaxed like this. His cock was too hard to keep just relaxing and laying here, so he reached over for the bottle of lube, chewing on his lip as he poured it on his fingers. As the lube warmed up his skin, Juyeon found his mind wandering so, so much. "Wish you were here, you could stretch me open and fuck me," he moaned as he slowly jerked himself off, needing just something to tide him over for a few seconds. Juyeon didn't even know if he liked having things in his ass yet, but the mindset Kevin was putting him in made him think that it sounded really, really fucking good right now. Raising his hips some, he reached underneath himself and hesitantly rubbed one of his fingers against his hole, immediately shivering and biting down harder on his lip. Slowly, Juyeon pushed his finger into himself, his hand leaving his cock to grab the blankets underneath him. It felt so... weird.

As he watched Juyeon turn onto his back, Kevin had to bite his tongue to keep from cooing at how cute his lack of words was, able to literally see and hear how much he was getting to Juyeon. Damn, why hadn't they been doing this the entire time? Looking at how hard Juyeon still was, watching him stroke himself while he talked about Kevin  _ fucking him- _ Kevin shoved his pants off as quick as he could without looking away from his phone screen, still laying on his side and keeping one hand holding his phone up. "Wish I could fuck you, too," he sighed, giving himself a good few strokes along with Juyeon, thinking about if he was the one jerking Juyeon off right now, right before he started fingering him. When Juyeon's other hand started wandering down toward his hole, Kevin had to squeeze his cock tight again, afraid he'd manage to push himself too close to the edge over this alone.

"Oh, baby," he breathed, eyes glued to the part of his phone that showed him Juyeon's finger teasing over his own hole. "So pretty, getting ready to stretch yourself open just for me... such a cute, tight little hole, gonna be all mine to fuck." He tried to pay a little more careful attention as Juyeon's finger pushed into himself, something in him worrying a bit when Juyeon's other hand left his cock in favour of grabbing the sheets. Oh, he wished he could be there for him in person right now, to hold his hand or something to offer better support. "How's it feel, Juyeonie? It's gonna be a little weird at first, but as long as it doesn't hurt too bad it'll go away, I promise baby."

As weird and almost big as this felt inside of him, the promise of his hole being Kevin's to fuck was still so, so appealing. "No, doesn't hurt," Juyeon answered, lazily shaking his head. He almost wondered how he would fit more in him than this; he had even more respect for the people he fucked now, because this was a lot. "It's just weird.” Though he could be crooking his finger in search of his prostate right now, he didn't even want to move it inside of him, with how weird it felt. God, he wished even harder that Kevin was here right now.

Soon enough, however, his finger felt less like an intrusion and more like just something that was there, and it became easier to want to keep going on his own. Relaxing his bunched up hand in the sheets, he started to slowly move the finger inside him, pulling mostly out before pushing it back in. The tip of his finger gliding along his prostate as he did that made him grab at the blankets three times harder, his hips twitching and squirming. "Oh, fuck, ahh... Want you to fuck me so bad," he whined afterwards, immediately going in search of that spot again to keep rubbing and pressing up against. Imagining Kevin's cock, inside of him and fucking him so hard and fast against his prostate made him feel like he was melting into the sheets, like he couldn't quite catch his breath.

"I know, baby, but it'll feel good soon, just hang in there," Kevin reassured Juyeon almost softly, wishing so much that he could run his hand through his hair or squeeze his hand. He kept cooing little praises to him while Juyeon's finger was still motionless inside himself, hand completely stilling his hand on his own cock to keep all his focus on making sure Juyeon was really okay. As soon as Juyeon's finger pumped in and out of himself for the first time, though, Kevin allowed himself to go back to slow stroking, breathing out heavily instead of moaning so he could keep hearing Juyeon's noises better.

His cock wasn't near as big as Juyeon's, surely, so Kevin was pretty sure he'd be a good first fuck for his friend. God, if he was really there to fuck him, to basically take Juyeon's virginity, Kevin would have lost his mind.

"You're doing so good," he encouraged, starting to smirk when he really realized that Juyeon had definitely found his prostate and was just rubbing his finger against it right now. How much cuter could he get? "Slow down, baby, let up on that a little," Kevin's giggle was so airy. "I know it feels so good, but we don't want you cumming before I even get my cock in you, do we? Why don't you try a second finger for me, huh? Wanna see you at least two fingers full before you start prostate massaging yourself."

Juyeon didn't want to let up on it at all. He wanted to just keep going just like this until he came, and at this rate it wouldn't be much longer, anyways... But Kevin kept talking, and Juyeon remembered that it wouldn't be any fun if he just made himself cum right now and left Kevin to figure it out for himself. Whining in reluctance, he made himself stop, even though it made him feel even crazier than before, like he was so desperate he could start crying or something to have more attention on his prostate, or on his cock, or  _ somewhere _ .

"Okay," he complied, and he took a deep breath to try and keep his body lax as he slowly worked in his second finger. Any relaxing he had been trying to do was down the drain instantly at the sore pain of being opened, though, clenching tight around his fingers like it would soothe the feeling or make him take them any easier. He wished Kevin was just doing his for him, because Juyeon wasn't going to have enough self control to keep fucking himself through the pain. Burying his two fingers in to the knuckle, very, very slowly, he whimpered, "It hurts," like Kevin could do anything about it. Juyeon just didn't know what else he'd tell Kevin when he was just laying here, totally still.

Juyeon's whine made Kevin bodily shiver, his cock twitching in delight at hearing it. He was so fucking hot, listening to Kevin's instructions and starting to work himself up to a second finger. He could tell Juyeon wasn't taking it quite as easily as the first one, but, fuck, he looked just as pretty taking it. Kevin could see how tight he was around them, even clenching down on his fingers so he was even tighter... having his cock in there could probably hurt both himself and Juyeon, but he couldn't help thinking about it regardless right now, still stroking himself slowly as he watched.

Seeing him with two fingers buried in himself up to the knuckle was gonna make Kevin chew a hole through his fucking lip, it was so fucking hot- until Juyeon whimpered and told him it hurt, then Kevin felt a whole lot more worried and sympathetic. He knew it was just because it was Juyeon's first time, that it would feel okay after a bit longer, but he still felt bad that it was hurting him at all. "I know, baby, I know," he nearly repeated his earlier reassurance, his strokes slowing to another stop while he tried to help Juyeon without being there. "Just keep still a little longer, okay? Try and relax, don't clench down on your fingers if you can help it; that's just gonna make it worse right now. If it still hurts after a little, you can just go back to one and go back to what you were doing, yeah? I don't want my baby to hurt."  _ His  _ baby? Eh, well, it wasn't like Juyeon was having sex with anyone else right now, as far as Kevin knew, but they definitely weren't exclusive with each other. Whatever, he probably just let it slip because he was so fucking turned on right now.

Following Kevin's advice felt absolutely impossible right now, he just wanted to stay all tense and clenched up like this until it magically stopped hurting, but Kevin must be right. Whether it was because logically he really was, or if it was because Juyeon's murky brain was uselessly clinging to Kevin as much as it possible could, Juyeon had no idea, but he still tried to do as he was told even if he didn't like it, face scrunching up as he forced himself to not squirm or flinch at the feeling of just... letting go.

The 'my baby' comment sounded so good right now, though, and it helped a lot. "I wanna be good for you," Juyeon ended up confessing, eventually unable to stop himself from squirming his hips now. It didn't hurt as much, feeling more just like he was full, which was way, way better than being in pain. "Like it when you talk like that, Kevin." He really did; being taken care of even in words relieved something in his brain, and it felt so nice. With the pain finally fading away, Juyeon experimentally pulled his fingers out before sliding them back in to the knuckle, moaning softly. This was definitely starting to feel a whole lot better.

"You're  _ so  _ good for me, so so good," Kevin reassured Juyeon easily, a little moan slipping out afterwards as he watched Juyeon's hips squirm. He hoped that it wasn't in pain, or he was gonna feel real fucking bad about that. Hearing Juyeon say that he liked hearing Kevin talk like he was made a huge smile break out onto his face, though, an easy enough distraction from if Juyeon was in pain or not- especially considering the next thing Juyeon did was give his fingers a slow thrust out and back into himself. Kevin could barely believe he'd hadn't suggested Juyeon fuck himself at all until today, with how damn good he looked like this.

"You like it when I call you my baby?" he teased, hand back to stroking his cock at a pretty steady pace now that he knew Juyeon was okay. "Do you like it when I tell you about how bad I wanna fuck you? Want your cute, tight little hole to just be all mine to fuck with whatever I want to. Tongue, fingers, my cock... maybe even a toy. Maybe I should fuck you with a toy your size, huh kitten?" Kevin had just been mouthing off without thinking, letting his horny thoughts talk for him as he paid too much attention to the head of his own cock, so he only paused for a second after hearing the new pet name slip out of his mouth. Well, Juyeon kind of was like a cat, so it made sense.... "Make you feel how full I get when you fuck me, how much you stretch me out. Wanna see your hole loose and open from how good I fucked you, watch my cum just drip back out after I'm all done.  _ Fuck _ , kitten, just wanna make such a mess of you."

"Mhmm, mhmm, mhmm," Juyeon hummed in response to each question, meaning each answer just as earnestly as the last. He liked being Kevin's baby, he liked listening to how wanted he was, he liked thinking about Kevin being the one in charge and really, really doing whatever the fuck he wanted to. Being called kitten put a visible shiver through him, and his fingers fucked in and out of himself a little faster, but the horniness that put in him was pretty offset by the question it was followed by, and he eventually protested, "Nooo, my size is so unfair... I can't take that much. Can barely fit my fingers in me." Just two fingers felt like he was so full that he couldn't fit anything else inside of him, even if he very logically could right now. Juyeon's brain was so, so far from logical, far too fixated on being Kevin's kitten and wanting to call him something in return, but coming up totally empty with any ideas. He'd just settle with calling him his name, for now. He had too much to say to keep trying to think, the feeling of his fingers fucking him really finally starting to feel good rather than just like... something. "Just want your cock in me, I could only fit your cock and cum. I think... I'm too tight for anything else now."

"Awww, my big kitten's too tight? Your fingers look like they fit in there just fine to me," Kevin was cooing as he turned onto his back, leaving his head a bit uncomfortably turned toward the camera. No way in hell was he missing a single second of Juyeon fingering himself; he could ignore any discomfort right now, with how horny he was. "I'm smaller than you but I'm not real small, baby, I'm still bigger than two of your fingers. You're gonna have to get at least three in there if you wanna take my cock. Does that sound okay? Think you can get just one more finger into that pretty hole of yours?"

Did Kevin know for sure Juyeon would need three of his own fingers to take him comfortably? No. Could he assume Juyeon would need three of his own fingers to take any cock comfortably since he had never taken anything before? Yeah, or at least safely enough to tell it to Juyeon and not feel stupid saying it. "Come on, kitten, wanna cum in you so bad...." He had to stop to moan as he caught his thumb on the head of his cock in a particular way, making his eyes squeeze shut (missing precious seconds of seeing Juyeon) for a moment with how good it felt. "Be a good kitty for me and get yourself open enough to take me."

Everything about this was practically driving Juyeon up the wall. Something about telling Kevin no, he couldn't take more, and Kevin instead just telling him he could, made his cock ache, and he squeezed at the base of it to try and satisfy himself a little. Even being called kitten, kitty, was so... indescribably good. Juyeon wasn't new to being called that, considering that half of his viewers already loved making that connection and calling him a cat, but it never really made him think about anything or feel any certain way, until Kevin was saying it to him right now, and he felt like he was overheating and about to die. He wanted to be a good kitten, he wanted to earn Kevin's cum deep in him.

"'Kay... I will... Wanna be good enough for your cock," he said in a sigh, fucking himself with the two fingers one last time before gearing himself up to push the last finger into him. God, this was going to be a stretch. Juyeon took in a big, shaky breath before sighing out again, and slowly, he pushed the third finger into himself, jaw clenching tight as his face screwed up. He was right back where he was with two fingers, being ready to tap out and just tell Kevin he couldn't do it... but he knew he had to be good to earn being came in. So Juyeon pushed his fingers in to the knuckle and waited, his trembling hand slowly dragging over his cock as some sort of distraction. If he shifted his hips, even like this he could feel the sides of his fingers pressing against his prostate, and despite the pain he kept rocking his hips, anything to get that overwhelming pleasure again.

Kevin's grip on his cock almost hurt, watching Juyeon slide a third finger in. If he was there in person, he would be leaning in closer for a better look at how fucking tight he looked around his own fingers. It didn't even look like he was clenching around them, he was just  _ that  _ tight, never having done this before... oh fuck, Kevin couldn't even begin to describe how unfair it was that he wasn't there to actually give Juyeon the reward of his cum. "You're so good, so, so good for me," he basically moaned, dragging his fist over his cock slowly again. Whenever Juyeon started to feel good enough to fuck himself again (or massage his prostate, since he seemed very into that earlier), Kevin wanted to fuck his fist, since that was the closest he could get right now to fucking Juyeon for real. He was such a bottom for the most part, he didn't have any toys that simulated fucking anything, so this was gonna have to do.

"Stuffed full, so pretty... what a pretty kitty I have all to myself, so good for me. Take it slow, baby, don't rush yourself. You can go back to rubbing on your prostate if that's what you wanna do, kitten, since that's what you seemed to like so much before. Pretend it's my cock rubbing up against it while I'm buried inside you, just grinding into you to watch you fall apart like that."

Kevin's praise encouraged Juyeon to shift his hips more, squirming and angling them down until he got in just the right spot to have his prostate rubbed against. It made him moan way, way louder than he expected, shaking and gasping hard afterwards. Juyeon could feel his eyes burning like he was about to cry, but he didn't want to stop enough to let himself calm down and not cry, instead just squeezing his eyes shut to force the tears out, sniffling and rocking his hips down in earnest. "Ahh, ahhh..." He really couldn't catch a breath, feeling so overrun with everything that went on that his thighs were shaking, and he couldn't even think hard enough to say anything. Juyeon wanted to tell Kevin how bad he wanted to be stuffed full of cock, or how bad he wished it was Kevin grinding his cock into him, but words were way, way beyond him at this point. He squeezed his cock harder, and desperately jerked himself off as he worked down against his fingers, sniffling each time he had to take a breath in. All he could think to say was an almost cried out, "I'm gonna cum..."

Whatever Kevin had done to deserve to hear the absolutely beautiful sounds Juyeon made while he fucked himself, he hoped he did it a whole lot more; he wanted to hear this again and again and again, maybe every single night until he died. Juyeon sounded so fucking good, so pretty, and Keving was pretty sure he could hear him  _ crying-  _ if three of his own fingers got to him this bad, he could only imagine what a cock in him would do. "Such a good kitten, my good kitten," Kevin huffed, fucking up into his fist in earnest, fighting to keep his head turned toward his phone and his eyes open. The slide of his cock through his fist was nowhere near as good as fucking Juyeon's tight hole would have been, but he was desperate enough now that he could just imagine it and get off on that alone. "Cum for me baby, wanna see you make a mess of yourself for me." He knew seeing Juyeon covered in his own cum, fingers still inside him would push him over the edge incredibly quickly.

The little tears that were trickling down the side of his face increased twofold when he finally came, fist twisting around the head of his cock like he was going to die if he stopped. Juyeon was almost sobbing out moans as he came over his fist and onto his stomach, laying almost completely limp besides the hard shakes that were running through him, clenching hard and eventually relaxing around his fingers only to clench again when relaxing caused his fingers to be pressing against his prostate again. This was absolutely, easily the hardest he's ever came in his life; Juyeon wouldn't be surprised if he went deaf or some shit from how hard it was. When breathing finally came easier to him, he slowly raised his hips up and eased his fingers as slowly as humanly possible out of him. Being empty now felt weirder than it ever had before, but keeping his fingers inside of him was just too much at this point, so he was left with no choice.

Juyeon looked and sounded so fucking good, so perfect, Kevin wished he was there in person and could see all of him better. By the time Juyeon was done cumming, just barely coming down from it it looked like, Kevin's noises were really picking up, edging on a little too loud for his small apartment. Even seeing Juyeon slip his fingers out of himself made him buck his hips up into his fist harder, the way his hole clenched around nothing looking so desperate. Kevin wanted to be there, wanted to be filling him up, fucking him even after he came- "Fuck, fuck,  _ Juyeon- _ !" he cried out, finally turning his face up toward the ceiling and squeezing his eyes shut. He pictured Juyeon beneath him as he came over his own hand, moaning and occasionally getting Juyeon's name out along with it.

Kevin being so loud made Juyeon pick his head up, his eyes narrowing to try and see Kevin even though his blindness and his tears. "Kevin," he said in reply, feeling good knowing that Kevin was cumming thinking about him so, so hard. He couldn't really tell what Kevin was doing, based on what he could make out, but he could hear it well enough. "Wish you were coming in me, you know."

He sniffled and raised his hand, wiping his cheeks and eyes with the back of his wrist. Both of his hands were dirty... Slowly coming down from everything felt so hard, for some reason. He still wanted Kevin to just be here and do stuff for him, to clean him up and help him turn around and get under the covers to sleep. Juyeon slowly, even though his limbs still felt like jelly, pushed himself to sit up, sniffling as he picked up his phone to look at his little camera in the corner. He looked pretty fucking wrecked, with his eyes heavily lidded and his hair messy from tossing his head around as he got off.

Kevin heard Juyeon's words and they only pushed him to keep milking his orgasm longer, moans finally dying down some as things started feeling less overwhelmingly good. By the time his hips and hand finally stopped moving completely, too tired and overstimulated to keep going, Kevin felt like he'd just ran a fucking mile. He wiped his hand off on his shirt, since that was where the rest of his cum already was, sitting up and taking it off right afterwards. After throwing it onto his floor (he'd pick it up later... or tomorrow), he turned back onto his side, bringing his phone a little closer to his face. "You look so cute," he commented to Juyeon with a big smile, delighted to see him just as close to his phone. His friend looked so wrecked, like he had obviously been crying from getting fucked so good. "Was that good, baby? Not too much?" Kevin should probably also apologize for calling him kitten without asking, but... well, Juyeon would say something now if he hadn't liked it, surely.

The compliment made him smile even if he didn't particularly feel anything about it now that they weren't having sex, in spite of his weird headspace. Sure, Kevin was objectively hot and he was objectively cute, too... They were both objectively attractive, probably. Maybe it was mean, but Juyeon just really liked the whole being wanted part of them having sex. Being complimented about objectives when it didn't ultimately lead to sex felt sort of pointless, and it didn't make his heart flutter or any of that shit. Kevin might just like saying it though, just like he liked calling Juyeon baby so obviously much, so Juyeon smiled at it, happy to please.

"No, not too much." It did absolutely wear him out, though, and he could already feel an aching in his ass that he was sure was going to be so insanely annoying tomorrow. He quickly decided it was probably worth it, considering how hard he came. "It was really, really good." And, even though Kevin's non-sexual affections were sort of useless on Juyeon, he was happy he did this kind of thing with Kevin, because he really did love and trust him. "Dunno if I can do it again tomorrow, though."

"Aww, that's too bad... I was looking forward to this every night now," Kevin pouted dramatically, picking up his phone and holding it up as he scooted up the bed to be sitting. He was gonna have to get up that much to get under the covers whenever they hung up, so he might as well do it now so that he wasn't tempted to fall asleep before they had said good night. Juyeon's face and voice made Kevin feel like it was pretty safe to assume he was tired, and Kevin knew that he was pretty damn tired himself. Not that he had worked nearly as hard as Juyeon had, but all that excitement... well, it tired him out a good bit. "Nah, I'm just fucking around- well, actually, I'm not saying I'd hate having this every night, because  _ damn  _ you looked so fucking hot, but. You know what I mean. Anyway, the point is, we can just do this whenever you're ready again. Or never, if that's what you'd want." If that was the conclusion Juyeon came to, that he never wanted to finger himself for Kevin again, Kevin was pretty positive he'd throw a little baby tantrum in private, but he'd never tell Juyeon about it if it happened, so it didn't matter.

Juyeon's eyes widened some at first, but when Kevin said he was just messing with him, he said, "Oh," and laughed a little. It wasn't like he'd be upset if Kevin expected that, because he just wouldn't do it if he didn't want to, but hearing Kevin seem like he refused to do anything else was a little surprising. He seemed like he wanted to do a lot of different sex shit. "No, I wanna do it again," he insisted, shaking his head.

Now that he wasn't feeling all surprised, his eyes were slowly shutting until they were half-lidded, worn out from crying among everything else. "But I think it'll hurt too much tomorrow." Juyeon yawned, setting his phone down on the pillow in front of him and just leaning over it to look at Kevin rather than holding the phone up himself. "I'm gonna have to go, though... I'm so tired." And the feeling of cold lube all around and inside his hole was getting pretty uncomfortable, too. As much as he wanted to lay down, he knew he had to get up and at least half-assed wipe himself down to be clean enough to sleep. "I'll talk to you later."

Juyeon looked so much like the kitty Kevin had called him while they were having sex, it nearly made his chest ache. Thinking that Juyeon wanted to do this again sometime, too, that Kevin had made it good enough for him to like it that much... he felt so warm inside. He and Juyeon clicked together so well, Kevin was so lucky to have him as a best friend. "Alright, bro," Kevin smiled gently at Juyeon through his phone camera, kind of wishing he could hug him right now. Like most nights lately, as well, he also found himself wishing he and Juyeon wouldn't hang up, that they could sleep on call together like this.

...Being tired was probably making him feel clingier than normal. "Just text me tomorrow when you wake up about our plans, alright? Sleep good."

Blinking hard, like it would wake him up enough to go to the bathroom and back, Juyeon lazily nodded as he listened to Kevin, sniffling again. "'Kay. Night, Kevin." He promptly hung up and forced himself out of bed, eyes still half shut as he shuffled into his bathroom and grabbed a towel to clean himself up. Just standing was admittedly pretty painful and uncomfortable, but Juyeon was basically sleeping on his feet right now, so he didn't care. He just ignored it, and as soon as he didn't have lube and cum all over him, he was heading back into his room, shoving the bottle of lube off his bed, and snuggling under the covers to pass out. This must be what Kevin felt like every night, Juyeon thought as he pressed his face into his pillow, going to sleep feeling this utterly fucked out.

The next near week of phone sex was back to their usual dynamic, but now with the addition of the FaceTime calls. Kevin finger fucking himself for Juyeon to see, or getting his dildo out and fucking himself with that or riding it, all for his phone camera to record and show Juyeon in real time. It was good- great, even- and Kevin wasn't complaining literally at all... but something  _ had  _ been on his mind. A little idea. It was after he and Juyeon had just stopped streaming again, before they had even moved onto their phones. Kevin wanted to butt in with it now, so he could still be on his computer to do it if Juyeon agreed.

"Can I ask you about something?" he started vaguely, not wanting to just bust right out with 'would you let me buy you a dildo for you to fuck yourself with on video call for me and ship it to your house?'

After a few days, the soreness in his ass had worn off, and Juyeon was definitely expecting Kevin to bring up fingering himself again... But he didn't, at all. It was kind of weird, since Juyeon had told him he wanted to do it again, and Kevin seemed so, so open with bringing up or saying whatever he wanted to. Maybe Kevin just didn't want to do it again, maybe Juyeon was just good at doing it once, but he didn't want to watch it again. Juyeon guessed he didn't mind. It was weird, that his opinion suddenly changed, but it was whatever. Not the end of the world. It was about time that they moved their call to their phones, probably, so Juyeon was eagerly closing everything on his computer besides Discord, when Kevin spoke up. His tone sounded kind of weird, but Juyeon didn't question it. It probably wasn't about sex, since they were still at their computers, so he just lightly replied, "What's up?"

"Um, sooooo..." Kevin stalled a little, pulling up the bookmarks that he admittedly just saved just earlier in that day. He made sure to keep them off his bookmarks bar though, just in case anything happened on the stream that he had to pull up his browser. "I was thinking that maybe... you'd wanna...." He was getting genuinely distracted now, flipping through his tabs of sex toys and envisioning Juyeon using each one of them. Some of his favourites to think about were the bigger ones, but he made sure that there were more smaller ones to choose from than larger, since Juyeon had literally only fingered himself  _ once  _ before. Realizing he was just leaving Juyeon hanging, Kevin physically shook his head and pushed himself through the rest of his question. "Would you let me buy you, like, a dildo? And ship it to your house? For you to use?"

To entertain himself in the silence between Kevin's words, since everything was closed on his computer anyways, he picked up his phone, leaning back in his seat. Juyeon was just getting started on scrolling through Instagram when Kevin finally finished his question, and his eyes went wide, looking up to their call screen. Oh... so it was about sex. And it was about something he'd assumed Kevin had wholly dropped by now. The idea of putting something inside of himself bigger than his fingers was pretty daunting, honestly, but knowing that Kevin must've been sitting around, thinking about watching Juyeon fuck himself, made him feel kind of horny. Hopefully they'd still get off after this, because he could feel heat pooling in his lower stomach. "...Yeah. You could do it, if you wanted to. I'm down to use it."

Juyeon's immediately silence after he asked was making Kevin really not have high hopes of hearing a yes, so when that was the answer he got, he couldn't help the little excited noise he let out. "Fuck yeah, dude, I  _ definitely  _ want to," he replied eagerly, getting to work on copying all the links he had pulled up and pasting them into Discord for Juyeon to look through. He knew he should probably just send the smaller ones, nothing bigger than Kevin's own size, but... well, he could be stupidly hopeful. In the end, he knew full well that Juyeon could choose any of these and it would  _ still  _ drive Kevin crazy to see him fuck himself with it.

"There's one or two in here that are kinda big, but, well, I can't say it didn't make me hard in the middle of the day thinking about you using them," he admitted, laughing a little as he send the last of the links. "The one at the end is closest to my size, I'm pretty sure. Just in case you were curious." Had Kevin measured himself just to be able to find one that was similar to his length? Maybe... nobody needed to know if he had.

“Oh, holy shit,” Juyeon said to the long list of links Kevin sent. He really was thinking about this a lot. Ugh, why was that so hot? Setting his phone down, Juyeon leaned forward to rest his cheek in his hand as he opened each link and looked through the options he was presented, falling quiet in thought aside from a quiet hum. They all looked... well, like dildos, not that special. The bigger ones were a little intimidating, but he was quickly drawn away from those and over to the last one. If that one was close to Kevin’s size, then that was probably the best option, since it was Kevin he wanted to be fucking him in the first place. “I think I like the last one the most. You should get that one.” Juyeon also thought it was a little hot that Kevin wanted this so bad that he not only found them himself, but was going to just buy and ship it to Juyeon’s house himself, as if he thought nothing else Juyeon had would do. Kevin needed him to use what Kevin picked out for him.  _ Ugh. _ He was so horny.

While Juyeon fell silent as he presumably looked through the links, Kevin tried to distract himself by looking at Twitter. He could look through the links along with Juyeon, maybe offer his thoughts on more than just the last one, but, well, if he did he was sure he'd be at least half hard before they even moved to their phones. So, looking at his (mostly) safe for work main Twitter was the best distraction he could get at the moment, scrolling through what people had thought about their streams. It was a little crazy, that people somehow picked up on every little thing they said or did and were just assuming they were dating. Kevin would admit, sometimes he wasn't the most subtle about his and Juyeon's relationship (meaning them being friends with benefits, not, like, dating), but people taking so much more meaning from that shit... damn. He wasn't really surprised, knowing how the internet was, but it was at the very least a little funny. 

"Oh?" Kevin tuned back in when Juyeon spoke up, immediately clicking over to the last link and pulling it up. "You like it because it's my size, huh baby?" he teased, already adding the toy to his cart and getting ready to check out. "Wanna really get into imagining it's me fucking you? Send me your address real quick and I'll buy it before we switch over." Oh Kevin couldn't fucking wait to get on FaceTime with Juyeon now, even more excited than he had been all day.

Kevin's stupid teasing dirty talk wasn't helping that he was so horny about this whole thing. "Uh-huh," Juyeon hummed simply as he typed out his address for Kevin to have. Imagining how it would feel to use that, how it would basically just be a plastic version of Kevin's cock, had Juyeon already squirming in his seat, digging his thumb nail into the side of his mouse as he thought about it. He wanted to be the one getting filled up on FaceTime tonight, but he didn't want to have to wait any longer than he needed to to use the toy once it got here. "You're the only one I wanna bottom for, anyways, so I should have the dildo that's the most like you." Juyeon almost thought it could be hotter if Kevin bought it for him with no prompting and without asking, just sending it to his house and totally setting aside Juyeon's opinion on it. Obviously, Kevin wouldn't really do something like that, being as nice and considerate as he is, but Juyeon thought would be a little hot if he did. The whole not thinking and being needed so, so much part of bottoming was really, really nice. It was easily the best part.

Kevin felt his chest get warm, hearing Juyeon say that. He was the only one Juyeon wanted to bottom for... he was the only person Juyeon trusted with that privilege, no one else would get to see Juyeon falling apart so prettily with something inside of him. It felt unreal that he was allowed to have someone like Juyeon in his life like this. "Awww, Juyeonie, you're too sweet," he cooed, overly playful, as he pasted all the bits of Juyeon's address into the shipping information boxes. Overall, the price wasn't nearly as high as it would have been if Juyeon had picked some of the other ones, so Kevin didn't feel any regret as he hit the final place order button. Not that he would have felt any no matter what, though; Juyeon could have picked the biggest and most expensive dildo with astronomical shipping, and Kevin wouldn't have batted an eye. Maybe his bank account would, be he wouldn't. He wanted to see Juyeon fuck himself with a toy too bad to give a shit if he couldn't afford some of his usual grocery order or whatever. "Alright! Order placed! Wanna switch over to FaceTime? I'm fucking dying to see you, kitten."

Juyeon nodded, at this point more used to Kevin seeing him than Kevin being unable to see him, and he agreed immediately, "Yes, please. Call me." Hanging up, he quickly shut off his computers and grabbed his phone to hurry to bed.

The next few days were spent with a whole lot of waiting for the package to arrive, without having much else to do during the day to begin with. It made sense that mail was slower, with everything that was going on, but Juyeon was admittedly getting to be pretty impatient with this. After  _ four whole days  _ of waiting, there was finally a package waiting at his front door, and after he brought it inside and excitedly tore into it, it was exactly what Juyeon was hoping for. The dildo was pretty sleek, it was smooth and the width fit comfortably in the palm of his hand... Still, he knew it would be way bigger when it was inside of him than it looked like right now. Thinking about this being the size of Kevin's dick was enough to make it exciting in the first place, even if he wasn't content with the size of it. Instead of just telling Kevin that the dildo had gotten here, Juyeon grabbed his phone and sent him a Snapchat of him holding it, smiling pleasantly to show Kevin just how content he was with it.

Kevin hadn't been awake for a super long time before his phone was buzzing. He'd slept in a little that day, extra tired from using his vibrator on himself for Juyeon to see last night. Surely that wouldn't hurt anybody, right? He groggily checked his phone, ignoring all the other old notifications in favor of the new one... which was a Snapchat from Juyeon. Suddenly he was a whole lot more awake, picking his head up a bit more from his position of laying on his stomach to make sure he was at maximum awakeness to see whatever it was. For some reason, nothing could have prepared him for seeing Juyeon's happy smiling face next to the dildo he'd ordered for him days ago now, the sight of it all bringing a little groan out of Kevin. He rutted his hips into the bed once, unable to really help himself as he immediately started picturing Juyeon with the dildo in his mouth, getting it wet to slowly push into his hole, begging for Kevin the whole time- oh holy shit he hadn't even started his day yet and he felt crazy.

"Fuck," he muttered to himself, turning over onto his back and kicking his covers down. He snapped a quick picture of him cupping his hardening cock over his underwear, taking his hand back away from himself to type out a quick caption before sending it to Juyeon. 'getting me worked up so early like that kitten'. He was gonna fucking die before they made it to tonight, but whatever. He guessed he'd fucking make it somehow!

Juyeon had already stepped away from his phone to throw the trash of the box away, not really expecting Kevin to reply super fast or anything like that. When he was done, and he had came back to grab the dildo and take it to rest somewhere in his room until tonight, he checked his phone, and was pleasantly surprised to see Kevin had already replied to him. Opening it made Juyeon smile to himself, and his cock twitched at the sight of Kevin already being so worked up about it. He hadn't expected to actually get Kevin horny with that picture, but, well... there's worse problems to have. His snapchat in reply was a picture zoomed in on his wall, with the caption, 'aww... i just wanted to show you that id gotten your present.' It was too early to have phone sex, Juyeon knew logically, but now that they were talking about it, it was so tempting to keep pressing... Maybe that wasn't so bad, right? If they weren't busy, then what was so wrong with doing it early? Juyeon soon sent him another Snapchat with a similar picture, but with the caption, 'are you really that worked up just seeing me hold a dildo?'

He knew he shouldn't be letting himself get disappointed when Juyeon's response was just a blank photo with text, essentially saying that he hadn't meant to give Kevin a boner, but... well, he was disappointed. It was way too early to be having phone sex, no matter how horny Kevin had gotten himself already. Ugh, it was taking all of his self control not to just reach down and get himself off right now. His attention was immediately back on his phone when it vibrated again though, falling victim to getting his hopes up about Juyeon's response yet again- only to see his wall again and let out a sigh. Once he read the text, though, he was feeling a little more hopeful again. Maybe... maybe this could go in a direction that his cock would be happy with. He pulled up his own camera, snapping another picture of his cock starting to really strain against his underwear (no matter how much he had been trying to talk himself down, his thoughts just kept going), no hand in sight this time to help it out. If he put his hand back down there, he knew he wouldn't be able to take it away again.

'are you making fun of me ): i cant help it baby you're just so fucking hot. i need you so bad.'

The instant reply with Kevin's even harder cock made Juyeon laugh quietly, even if it turned him on, too. Juyeon settled back on his bed and reached down to his own cock, squeezing at himself through his pants with a short sigh through his nose. Surely it was okay to touch himself right now, when Kevin was this hard. If this was where things were leading, then Juyeon definitely wasn't gonna get in the way of that. He ended up sending a similar picture back to Kevin, of him grabbing himself through his pants, legs spread and hips very obviously straining up into his hand.

‘maybe im making fun of you a little bit... you should teach me better, or something,' he replied with, and while he waited for a reply, his phone settled on his stomach, he reached over for the dildo again, circling his fingers around it in thought. Thinking about taking it, and even better, Kevin watching him take it, made his dick even harder, and he clenched his thighs together to try and hold himself off.

Oh holy shit- Kevin's hand was down and squeezing around his cock without another thought, pulling his camera back up as fast as he could and typing his message one handed. 'maybe i should. get your new toy and your lube ready for your lesson then call me.' Maybe he should have made the tone lighter, closer to teasing, but  _ fuck  _ Kevin was so horny right now he couldn't think that hard. All he could do for now, while he waited for Juyeon to either respond or call, was stroke his cock as slow as he could manage. He tried to keep himself mostly to just squeezing himself, not really wanting to get too far before he could see Juyeon, but, God, it was so hard. Kevin was surprised he was even managing  _ this _ . If Juyeon didn't hurry up, he was gonna end up calling him himself.

He was smiling to himself as he leaned over and grabbed his lube from the nightstand. Juyeon, despite thinking Kevin was done with him bottoming, had just been leaving it out, just in case Kevin started getting all in charge like he was right now. Leaning back against his headboard, Juyeon opened his contacts and FaceTimed Kevin, chewing on his lip and idly dragging his fingers up and down the length of his cock over his sweatpants. Once Kevin answered, Juyeon pulled the phone away from his face a little so he could get a better angle on him.

"Hey," Juyeon said, happy to see him for quite a few reasons. "Sorry, if I'd known you'd get so worked up I wouldn't have sent you pictures until tonight."

As soon as his phone started vibrating with the FaceTime call, Kevin positioned himself to be sitting up a little more, just so it was easier to hold his phone out in front of him so Juyeon could see him okay. Kevin was desperate, but not so desperate yet that he didn't want to look at least a little good on camera for Juyeon. Answering the call and getting to see his best friend almost had him sighing in relief and happiness, glad to know they were both gonna get to cum before too long (and that he would be the one making Juyeon do so). "It's too late for apologies, baby," Kevin clicked his tongue, giving Juyeon a playful little smirk just so he did know Kevin would knock off this little bit if he wanted him to.

"You've already been bad, haven't you? You're gonna have to make it up to me somehow, I'm thinking. Maybe you should show me how bad you want my cock, if you're so eager for it that you let me buy you a dildo the same size as me." Slipping into this persona was once again a bit... rusty, maybe, after a few days of playing bottom for Juyeon again, but Kevin was certainly enjoying it all the same. He was pretty sure Juyeon was enjoying it too, as long as he was able to read the room okay over the phone.

Juyeon was way too excited but Kevin's greeting, jumping straight into it rather than at least saying hello first. That was what he wanted; waiting was stupid when they didn't need to. He put on a fake little pout, brows raised as he stared at Kevin on the screen. "I'm not  _ trying  _ to be bad," Juyeon answered, really, genuinely putting all of his heart into trying to seem even half believable in acting like a little bottom. Kevin treating him like one definitely helped. "Please, I want your cock so bad, really, really... When I got the dildo all I could think about is how good it would fit me, and how bad I wish it was your cock instead." In his lap, the hand that wasn't holding his phone idly twisted the toy around and around, and eventually he brought it up, holding it near his face. "See? It's not nearly as good as you."

Even seeing Juyeon holding it, seeing and knowing it was there with him, was making Kevin's body feel hot again, a little moan escaping from him. The light begging that came included for now wasn't helping, either. "I'd give you the real thing if I could, kitten, I promise," he sighed, letting himself drag his hand up and down his cock one more time for now. If he didn't take it slower, he was gonna cum  _ way  _ before Juyeon, who was still gonna have to stretch himself out to take the toy and everything. "If I was there I don't know how I'd keep myself from shoving my cock in your mouth right now. Was thinking about that when I first saw your picture, too; making you get your new toy all wet with your spit and drool to fuck yourself with, just like I would make you do with my cock."

“Oh, you wanna use my mouth, too?” It was obvious that Kevin was already touching himself, and Juyeon tried to not let it stroke his ego that he was having this much pull over Kevin, but he was already putting his phone on his pillow and sitting in front of it, dildo in front of it. The idea of giving a blowjob to a fake cock was pretty fucking funny if he wasn’t in the moment, but he was in the moment, and he didn’t feel any shame about dragging his tongue up the toy, taking it into his mouth and staring at the phone in eager await of a reaction from Kevin. Okay. As funny is this was in hypothetical, imagining it was Kevin underneath him, breathless and gasping, as he sucked him off (or even better, was fucking his mouth) made Juyeon’s other hand go down to his cock again, squeezing himself through the material and moaning against the silicone.

"Of course I wanna use your mouth," Kevin nearly pouted, skin starting to feel like it was vibrating in anticipation as he watched Juyeon move into a new position. Was he really gonna...? Kevin moaned as soon as the head of the fake cock was in Juyeon's mouth, squeezing at his cock hard. "You look so fucking hot," he breathed, pressing his thumb down against the head of his cock a little too relentlessly, but he had to keep himself under some control somehow. He could tell Juyeon was touching himself, and he had half a mind to tell him off for doing it without permission, but... actually, well, what could it hurt? Just stepping out and trying shit had never led him astray with Juyeon before.

"Did I say you could touch yourself? Are you trying to be a bad kitten, still? Getting that desperate over just some fake cock in your mouth... acting like such a slut."

Juyeon's eyes widened at the sudden reprimanding, despite doing exactly what Kevin was asking of him, with sucking off the toy. He felt like he could definitely make a comment or two about  _ Kevin  _ being desperate, getting off over watching Juyeon have that fake cock in his mouth, but he didn't. He knew better. He did, at the end of the day, want to be a good kitten. Humming in understanding, he reluctantly left his cock alone, hand moving to just hand at his side, though his hips kept squirming. It didn't get him much friction in reward, honestly. Shutting his eyes, Juyeon sunk his head lower easily, unable to stop himself from whimpering against the toy again. Feeling the head press against the back of his throat made it too hard to not keep touching himself, and he yanked off of it, looking at Kevin with furrowed brows. "Please, can I? I'm doing what you want me to, please."

All of the blood in Kevin's body felt like it was rushing to his cock when Juyeon did as he was asked, taking his hand off his cock. It was so fucking hot, knowing he basically had Juyeon at his beck and call, had the taller guy with the bigger cock under his thumb. The way Juyeon whimpered while he tried to deep throat the toy- the toy that was  _ Kevin's size- _ Kevin didn't know how he was gonna keep from cumming too fast, for real. Maybe he should just cum now and then bank on Juyeon taking long enough to open himself for the dildo that he could get hard again by then? Ugh, he didn't wanna risk that; he'd just be as patient as physically possible, he guessed.

"Of course, kitten," he allowed Juyeon easily even after the bare minimum of begging, not wanting to push Juyeon or prolong this little foreplay too long. They did have other stuff to get to doing in a while, after all, since this was in the middle of the damn day. "All you had to do was ask. See? Not that hard to be a good kitty."

He smiled sweetly when he was given permission, and he shoved his hand down his sweatpants to wrap around his cock, jerking himself off slowly. It felt so sensitive from being so horny and getting no proper touching just yet, that Juyeon couldn't help but go insanely slow on himself, his head briefly falling forward as he moaned softly. Juyeon's brain was so ready to clock out, he wished that Kevin was here to take care of him already. But he wouldn't be, which meant Juyeon really needed to get himself together and get it started. He guessed he would have to ask Kevin, though, wouldn't he... Juyeon didn't want to risk being bad and not getting to do it at all. He briefly gnawed on his lip as he picked his head back up, looking at Kevin on the phone as nicely as he could. "Can I fuck myself now, please?"

Juyeon looked so good even just stroking himself under his sweatpants, Kevin nearly drooling when his eyes caught the occasional outlines of Juyeon's cock. He'd seen it literally every single night for a bit now, but he still wasn't anywhere near over just how big it was. Surely he'd never meet anyone who wanted to fuck him who had a bigger cock than Juyeon. The thought was a bit of a tragedy, honestly. " _ Fuck- _ yeah, if you think you're ready," Kevin huffed through his answer, brain whipped right back into the present at being made to think about Juyeon fucking himself with the dildo. God, he was gonna get to fucking see that so soon now, he realized as he squeezed at his cock hard. He was definitely gonna have to somehow take his hand completely off of himself while Juyeon opened himself up.

"Make sure you be careful, baby; you've only had anything in that tight little hole once, and it was just fingers. I don't want my good kitty getting hurt." Kevin especially didn't wanna see Juyeon get hurt while he wasn't even there to take care of him, to hold him and assure him things were okay and to help, but something stopped him from saying that.

Juyeon was so, so ready. He raised up on his knees, forcing his sweatpants down to kick them to the floor. The roughness of the waistband dragging over his cock made him gasp, but he just ignored it, stretching out on his back the same as last time. "I'm careful," he insisted, even though he was so fucking impatient that if he wasn't reminded he probably would've forced himself to go too fast. As long as he used his fingers at least a little it would be fine, right? "I'm good, not gonna get hurt." His hand patted the bed as it blindly searched for the bottle of lube he'd grabbed earlier, and he poured it over his fingers. There was no waiting for the lube to warm up this time, just messily smearing it over his skin and reaching down, rubbing his finger against his hole before pushing it in. It hurt, for sure, but not nearly as much as last time. It was way more bearable, and knowing what he was working towards made it really, genuinely feel good.

“Mm, Kevin," he hummed, wanting to hear his voice more than anything right now. "Wish you were opening me up." Juyeon impatiently was quickly easing his second finger into him, and this one definitely, definitely hurt, enough to put a stop to Juyeon's desperate actions, just stilling with his fingers inside of him.

Watching Juyeon slide his sweatpants off and reveal his cock made Kevin's mouth literally water. Even while he was playing the dominant role, he wanted his mouth on that cock so, so incredibly badly that it was crazy. He wanted to get his mouth around Juyeon, take him apart under him just through that alone, choke and gag himself on his cock or let Juyeon throat fuck him.... Kevin had to stop thinking so hard about that, he realized as his cock gave another desperate twitch. Instead he switched his focus to watching Juyeon slide a finger into himself with very little hesitation, which would have made Kevin worried if it wasn't for how pretty he sounded talking to him.

"I wish I was, too," he replied, stoking himself as slow as he physically could, very pointedly not letting any part of his head drag over the head. "I'd open you up so good for me, I promise. Get my kitten so loose and open, ready for sir to fuck and use however I want." 'Sir'? Damn, so much for not wanting to push Juyeon, Kevin reprimanded himself mentally. Well, all he could do for the next few seconds was just hope that Juyeon wasn't uncomfortable with it or hated it, or else he was gonna have to somehow clear his head enough to apologize.

Kevin's words felt like they were going in one ear and out the other, not remembering much of any of it until that one word came back to him. Sir? Juyeon's eyes opened and he blinked in confusion towards his phone, before just letting his head drop back down to the bed. He couldn't think hard enough to dispute it or question him verbally.

It wasn't  _ weird _ , it was... well, different wasn't even the right word, because Juyeon guessed it made sense, alongside 'kitten'. He didn't expect Kevin to go for that, but he'd go with it, because it didn't bother him. He could already feel that it was something that was going to start getting under his own skin in the best way pretty soon. "Mhmm," Juyeon hummed, trying to shift his hips the second that his two fingers weren't genuinely hurting him. It felt all sore, but he didn't care when he could crook his fingers towards his prostate and make up for any pain he was having. "Mhmm, want sir to fuck me and use me..." He shivered at the pleasure going through him, almost chewing on his tongue with his molars to make himself get enough self control to stop pressing against his prostate. He still had another finger and a toy to get through before he could really get into it, he didn't need to be going so hard on that spot right now, even if he wanted to. Teeth digging harder into his tongue, Juyeon pushed his third finger in, whining in both enjoyment and protest at the bigger stretch. "I want your cock already,  _ please _ , sir." Kevin couldn't do anything about it, but it was hard to not ask for it.

Hearing 'sir' come from Juyeon's mouth instead of his own had Kevin moaning, hips bucking into his hand once before he quickly got a grip on himself again. God, he didn't think hearing him say it would make him  _ that  _ turned on. Kevin had never really used titles during sex before when he wasn't bottoming, so he wasn't really sure how much he'd like it, but it turned out the answer was a lot (at least, when Juyeon was the one saying it). When Juyeon whined at the introduction of a third finger, Kevin let himself get worried for a second, hand almost leaving his cock so he could focus better on asking if Juyeon was okay... before his kitten was begging for his cock, clearly better off than Kevin was worried that he was. "Oh, baby, I'd give it to you if I could," he sighed, eyes glued to where Juyeon's fingers disappeared inside of him. That would be the toy, soon, stretching his tight hole out around it-  _ fuck _ . "You're being so good for me, so good for sir. Cute little hole can barely fit three fingers but you still want sir's cock, still gonna fuck yourself with the toy I got you. Such a good kitten, so fucking hot and perfect..." Kevin trailed off into breathy moans as he got a little too lost on the feeling of his hand sliding over his cock, physically shaking his head to get himself back to thinking. "Why don't you start getting your toy slicked up to stretch you out, huh? If you need to get filled that badly."

Juyeon clenched around his fingers subconsciously, nodding obediently at the suggestion. Kevin seemed to like him so much like this, liked watching him shove his fingers into himself... He wondered what he looked like, like this, laid back and basically gasping for air as he fingered himself. It must be pretty nice, if Kevin liked it, so he guess he had nothing to worry about. "Yes, sir."

Even though he'd  _ just  _ gotten his third finger in him, he eased it out of him, ignoring the uncomfortable emptiness it left behind as he grabbed the toy and lube, pouring some into his palm so he could lazily jerk the dildo off and coat it properly. He knew that Kevin thought it was hotter to just use his mouth, but, to be honest... Juyeon was a little nervous about this stretch, and he wanted to make sure that it would work. Maybe just using his spit wouldn't be enough. He knew other people could take it just fine like that, but he was not nearly as confident in his own hole to take it that easy. Ready as he'd ever be, Juyeon reached down and nudged the head against his hole, making a quiet little noise at the cold and unfamiliar feeling. He wished this was Kevin's cock, even if this was the same size, he was so sure that his real cock would fit even better. One arm came underneath him, propping himself up somewhat on his elbow as if he could see what was doing there, and he forced out a long sigh to relax some and slowly, slowly press the head of the toy into himself.

Kevin found himself mirroring Juyeon's strokes over the dildo on his own cock, not even thinking about it before he was already doing it. Juyeon's hand looked so good around the toy, which meant it would look even better around Kevin's actual cock. It was so fucking unfair that Juyeon wasn't lubing his cock up to sink down on right now, or for Kevin to gently push into him. "It's alright, kitten," he murmured into the phone as Juyeon reacted to just having the head pressed up against him. Maybe Kevin should have made him stretch at least a bit more, or maybe Juyeon wasn't going to like having a full toy in him, or maybe- All of his worried were put aside when he watched the head slowly slide into Juyeon, who was obviously doing his very best to keep himself relaxed and open. Oh, he was so cute, so fucking hot, Kevin wanted to be the one fucking him so bad.

"You look so pretty, baby, taking it so well already. Doing so, so good, wish I could be there to help you. Wish it was my cock sliding into you instead." Kevin's grip on his cock was back to just a hard squeeze again, really wanting to wait it out until Juyeon was actually fucking himself. "I bet you'd like it even more if it was sir's cock, right? My kitten, so good for just me, good for being filled with my cock."

Juyeon felt like his whole body was stopping with the intrusion of the toy, wet hand grabbing and fisting in his blankets as he flopped back onto the mattress. It hurt, for sure, it was much bigger than it seemed when it was outside of his body, but Kevin's talking made it a lot better. He liked listening to him talk like that, in that eager voice, like Kevin needed him so, so bad... He wished they were fucking in real life, and he could really feel how bad Kevin wanted him, needed him. 

"Uh-huh, I want it to be sir's cock so bad," he hummed, and slid more of the toy in him with a gasp of a moan, legs squirming as he was itching for... something else, for the soreness to stop or to get filled up more or  _ anything _ . He just felt restless like this. "I want your cock so bad, want sir to just fuck me and use me already." Thinking about Kevin flipping him over and using him however he wanted motivated Juyeon to keep easing the dildo into him until he could feel the wider base press against his skin, his hand leaving the sheets in preference of stroking his cock. Surely this was still allowed, since Kevin gave him permission earlier already to jerk himself off. The feeling of being bottomed out in like this would have Juyeon scratching Kevin's back until it bled, if he could have his hands on him right now.

"Oh, Juyeonie," Kevin breathed, watching the toy bottom out inside of Juyeon, his hole stretched out around it so prettily. He could only imagine what it would feel like to have his cock there in place of the toy, stroking a hand through Juyeon's hair and cooing at him in person, making sure he knew exactly how good he was being taking him like this. He wished he could see Juyeon's face better, could be as connected to him right now as he wanted to be, but hearing him and seeing what he could would do for now. Maybe one day they could be doing this in person.

“You're a good kitty, so fucking good," he praised mindlessly, eyes flicking back and forth from Juyeon's hand stroking his cock to the toy inside of him. "Fitting all that cock inside of you, making sure you can take sir whenever I'm there to fill you up for real one day. I'll use you as much as you want, turn you over and press your face into your bed while I fuck into you from behind." Kevin was stroking his cock in time with Juyeon again, unable to just sit idly squeezing anymore no matter what. "Whenever it feels okay, baby, I want you to try pulling it out a little and pushing it back in, okay? Sir doesn't want his kitty hurting himself now, when he's been so good so far."

His hand couldn't stop wandering, jerking himself off and then tugging at the blankets and then going to grab at one of his thighs and then grabbing at his own shirt, completely and totally unable to stop squirming. Juyeon understood a lot more now why people went crazy over getting fucked; a totally still, somewhat averagely sized toy inside of him was enough to make him feel like he was just a big puddle on his bed, and Kevin somehow saying exactly what he was thinking didn't help, either. Did he accidentally say what he wanted out loud, or was Kevin just that good? "Aahh, ahh, sir, want you to turn me over and fuck me so bad," he whined wholeheartedly, picking up his head again in want to see Kevin (even though he couldn't make out almost any of his face from here). "I won't hurt myself." It was definitely starting to ease now, and soon Juyeon felt comfortable enough to squeeze the bottom of the toy a little tighter, and he pulled it out a little less than halfway, before easing it into himself again. "Oh."

Kevin felt his heart flutter or something similar when Juyeon picked up his head, obviously looking over at his phone to see him. He must want to see Kevin's face just as bad as Kevin wanted to see his... it was crazy unfair they weren't in person together right now. It affected him in a bit of a different way, though, to see Juyeon give the first thrust of the toy, just barely halfway and still reacting so strongly.

"Kitten," he moaned, finally giving in and swiping his thumb over the head of his cock. "Does it feel good? Bet my cock would still feel better for you." Maybe he shouldn't keep talking up the idea of being together in person when they very obviously could not be, for many reasons, but they were both just so horny right now it didn't fucking matter. "Tell sir how it feels to get fucked for the first time, baby."

Juyeon kept his eyes hazily trained on Kevin's face, or what he could only assume was Kevin's face. "Feel so good, you'd fill me up so good." He repeated the motion, moaning again at how good that constant stretching pressure felt against his prostate. "You'd feel even better, make me feel so, soooo good... I want sir's cock so bad." He didn't have the strength to keep his head up at that point, dropping it back against the bed and starting to properly fuck himself with the toy, even if it was pretty slowly. Going faster still made it feel a little too sore, but going slow like this was more than enough to satisfy him. He didn't even know if he'd make it long enough to start fucking himself as hard as Kevin usually fucked himself, honestly, this was working Juyeon up enough that he couldn't really stay quiet, little noises escaping him at every single movement of the dildo.

"Such pretty noises," Kevin remarked, letting out a fair share of his own noises when he wasn't running his mouth. He was disappointed to lose sight of Juyeon's face again, but knowing that he was probably just too weak with pleasure to keep himself held up made up for that disappointment with the way it made his cock twitch. Juyeon was really, truly falling apart, and it was all for Kevin. "I wanna give you my cock so bad, too, baby. Wanna show you how fucking desperate you're making me feel, watching you fuck yourself so slow and still falling apart from it. Would you be cumming around me by now if it was sir's cock? Tight little hole stretched out for cock, but still squeezing so tight around me while you cum just from getting fucked."

Talking about it was pushing Kevin a little close to the edge, too, gripping his cock tighter with his strokes just like he imagined Juyeon's walls would clench around him when he came. "God,  _ fuck _ , wanna fill you up with my cum so fucking bad."

He felt like he couldn't even catch and keep a breath like this, pulling hard on his shirt in an attempt to cope with the pleasure going through him. Juyeon was nodding eagerly in response to Kevin's questions, shakily letting go of his shirt to wrap his hand around his cock and squeeze at it probably too hard. He just felt so needy. "I'd cum so fast, so fast if I was on sir's cock, oh..." Something about how degrading it was to think about cumming fast was not helping his current case in lasting longer than a few minutes.

"I wanna cum," Juyeon almost gasped out, moving down against his toy as he fucked himself a little faster with it. Asking, or more begging, Kevin to let him cum was coming completely without any thought at all. He was pretty sure he couldn't even work hard enough to think something right now, anyways, to think something beyond rocking against his dildo and stroking himself off jerkily. "Please, please, please, can I cum?"

Juyeon  _ begging  _ to cum was not anything Kevin could have even thought would be happening right now, but it was, and Kevin felt like there was no blood left anywhere in his body but his dick. He squeezed it cock so hard it hurt for a second, mutter Juyeon's name a few times as he recovered from the rush that had ran through him over hearing the begging. Juyeon better cum in the next minute or two, because no way Kevin was going to last much longer than that with Juyeon's pleas ringing in his head again and again. "Cum, kitten, cum for sir," he breathed, moaning as he picked up the pace on his own cock significantly. "You've been so, so fucking good, deserve to cum so hard- Juyeon, holy shit, baby." It was getting hard for Kevin to speak, which was saying something given he had no problem running his mouth at any other time no matter what. He just wanted to see Juyeon  _ cum _ , so so fucking bad, wanted to see him clench around the toy and imagine it was his cock instead, to watch him cum all over his hand and stomach.

The only response he offered Kevin was a whimper to let him know that he heard him, thumbing at the head of his cock as he angled his hips a little different, in a way that let the toy's head basically just dig into his prostate when it pulled out. Juyeon felt like he could maybe just cry right now, with the strong heat and pleasure going through him and making him shudder, but he wasn't quite there yet... The closer he got to cumming, though, that stinging in his eyes started up again, and, to no surprise to Juyeon, tears dribbled down the sides of his face. He pushed the toy in to the base again as he came, jerking himself off properly now and moaning definitely too loudly. Clenching around something so big and solid inside of himself as he came made him feel like he was going crazy, like things weren't allowed to feel that good, but here he was, basically out of his mind cumming around his toy. If only he got to have the reward of Kevin cumming in him, too, after all of this. "Sir, cum for me, too."

There was no way Kevin could refuse Juyeon's words, moaning loud as hell as he jerked himself stupidly quick, palm dragging over the head of his cock relentlessly. His hips jerked as he came, fucking up into his fist and chasing the feeling as he dirtied his shirt with his cum. The entire time he could distantly hear himself murmuring and moaning Juyeon's name, brain really trying its hardest to imagine what it would be like to cum inside of him and fill him up when he was already so tight. Kevin hadn't cum inside anyone literally ever, but fuck if he didn't wanna start right now with Juyeon.

His hand slowed over his cock only after he was finally coming down enough for the stimulation to start to hurt, sighing loud and letting the hand fall to his side. "You okay?" he turned his full attention back to Juyeon on his phone, chest feeling a little tight just at seeing him again after they'd both came for each other.

Wiping his face with the collar of his shirt, Juyeon sniffled and tried to catch his breath. Ugh, he still had to get this whole toy out of himself, too... He already felt so sensitive, not that he'd rather leave it in to keep stimulating him when thinking was still coming as minimally as it was, but he could only imagine how overwhelming pulling it out was going to be. He tightened his grip around the base and gave it an experimental pull, immediately whining and easing up on it. Juyeon didn't even feel mentally ready to be empty yet. "...Yeah," he mumbled when he realized Kevin was talking to him, wanting to pick his phone up or sit up or something to be closer. One thing at a time, though. Slowly, he forced himself to just let the toy slide out of him, even though being empty was so, so disappointing now. He didn't even have cum in him to tide him over for later. After he'd finally pulled it out and set it aside, Juyeon was quickly aware of the fact that he wasn't going to be able to sit up like normal in this state.

"Ugh, my phone... too far away." Well, this inconvenience was a good way to pull him out of feeling all weirdly needy and vulnerable after sex. "I don't like being empty."

If it was physically possible, Kevin probably could have gotten hard again just watching Juyeon try and slide the toy out of him. He knew how that felt, having to take something back out of you when you were so sensitive still, but he could only imagine it was way more for Juyeon, being his first time and all. Kevin wished he could see his hole clenching around nothing even better, could be there in person and watching his cum drip out of him right now- ugh, he  _ had  _ to stop.

"Aww, Juyeonie," he cooed, laughing a little at Juyeon's tired complaints. "It'll get better, for real. You'll be back to being just as tight as before by tomorrow morning, I guarantee it." Kevin was still laughing at his own words as he scooted to sit up a bit, getting his shirt off and tossing it to the floor carelessly. "Take your time, though, really. You just essentially got fucked for the first time; you're gonna need a minute to do anything without someone there to help you." Oh how Kevin wished he could be the one there taking care of him.

He didn't want to wait, he didn't  _ want  _ to just keep laying here helplessly. Most of all, he didn't really want to be alone right now, but he guessed he had no choice. It wasn't like Kevin could get here in any timely fashion, anyways.

"But I want my phone," he replied, his tone still very much whiny. It was hard to not be bothered by the slightest inconvenience when his brain felt just as sensitive as the rest of his body right now. Juyeon didn't really like feeling like that, though... he hoped taking a big, day-long nap after this would help.. And he hoped it would magically cure the soreness and aching that was already setting in from being stretched like that, because he still had all night of streaming to be doing. "Or I want you to be here." For a multitude of reasons, but mainly just to not feel so alone like he did right now. Being all sensitive and needy was having him realize how much it sucked, being alone in his apartment all day every day. Even if they didn't have sex, Kevin being here meant that they could hang out, which was just as good to Juyeon. "And then you could give me my phone."

Kevin's chest felt warm and tight, hearing Juyeon say he wished he was there. Did Juyeon want him to take care of him, too? Maybe that was a little too... intimate, for friends with benefits or whatever they were technically, but, well, if they both wanted it it wasn't weird, right? Either way, Kevin laughed it off for now, focusing on laughing quietly at Juyeon's last statement.

"Sorry I'm not there to give the little baby his phone," he teased gently, pulling his phone closer to him so he had something more to do with his hands. "Your phone's not going anywhere, don't worry bro. If you need it that bad, you should probably just roll over and get it over with now." He wished it would be that easy for Juyeon, who was still going to have to at least get the toy off his bed and clean himself up before he could really lay down and rest. Kevin felt a bit bad, for kind of being the one to instigate this happening before their days started and essentially signing Juyeon up for a whole stream of sitting sore in his chair, but... well, it was really too late to regret that now (not that Kevin regretted what they had just done at all, because he didn't. In fact, he wanted to do it again and again as long as Juyeon did too).

Juyeon just gave a noncommittal hum in response to the teasing, and eventually he found it in himself to roll over to grab his phone. With so much getting cleaned up and ready to nap to do, Juyeon ended up hanging out pretty soon after that, and he forced himself to waddle to the bathroom to wipe the cum and lube off of him. God, it sucked that something so good came with consequences like this. He didn't know how other people (like Kevin) could just bottom every single day and not be bothered by it.

Sure, it was all about getting used to it, but how could they get used to it if they only did it once every few days? He guessed it didn't matter, Juyeon decided as he pushed his toy and lube onto the nightstand and crawled under the blankets. He needed to clean the toy, but... his eyes were already falling shut, and he couldn't bring himself to worry about it that much after that. Waking up from his nap and starting his stream proved that this was going to be insanely uncomfortable, and Juyeon sort of really regretted letting them have phone sex in the middle of the day; they should've just waited until tonight, because he was stuck sitting slid down in his seat, knees pulled to his chest to get most of his weight on his lower back rather than his ass. It probably looked weird (more than probably, he saw people commenting on it in chat), but he wasn't bothered by that, as long as it made him feel better.

The next couple of weeks held a lot of changes for Kevin, it felt like. Shortly after Juyeon's first time with the dildo, he'd come to terms with the fact that he definitely wanted to date Juyeon for real, but he decided not to make any sudden moves about it pretty quick. Juyeon never really seemed to return those specific feelings, and so Kevin wanted to give him time to, while also continuing to say and do things that would give Juyeon an idea of his new feelings. In the midst of Kevin's new emotional crisis, Juyeon had developed a new tic that barred him from calling him kitten, which wasn't  _ that  _ big of a deal, really, but when piled on top of everything else.... Then Juyeon had met another guy on the SMP who was apparently named Hyunjoon, and who he had apparently made pretty good friends with quickly. After the first few days of hearing about him, Juyeon started to offer to bottom less, started to take Kevin's dominant position they'd been keeping up for a while and flip it back on him. Kevin tried not to think too hard about it, tried to assume Juyeon just wasn't in the mood to bottom lately, but he had a pretty strong feeling that those events were directly linked. He tried not to let it get to him, deciding he wasn't going to give up on having his best friend as his boyfriend just because some new guy was in the picture, but, well, sometimes it still got to him.

Times like right now, though, when they were ending their streams and calling privately, obviously heading toward phone sex, it was a little easier to get it out of his head. Right now, it was just him and Juyeon, just like Kevin wanted it to always be. "You down to switch to phones for tonight?" he asked Juyeon casually, double checking that all his stream-related programs were closed for the night.

Juyeon already had closed out everything besides Discord, and he was in his and Hyunjoon's DMs, waiting for a reply from him. They weren't talking about anything important, anything that really warranted a quick reply, but Juyeon still just... wanted a fast reply. Hyunjoon might be asleep right now, anyways. The nights that they didn't stream together, Hyunjoon seemed to go to bed earlier, and he thought it was kind of sweet that Hyunjoon stayed up just to hang out with him. It was hard to not get his hopes up about it a little, when he was so sure of definitely having romantic feelings towards him already. His Discord status just said 'away' right now... His wondering about Hyunjoon being awake or not was paused when Kevin asked about switching to phones, and he blinked hard to work himself out of his Hyunjoon-induced stupor.

"Oh. Yeah, let's do it," he readily agreed, finally switching to his and Kevin's call. "Call me in a minute?" The best phone sex with Kevin nowadays was after he was calling Hyunjoon, when his voice was fresh in his mind and he could imagine what he'd sound like making all these little noises while he's getting fucked... Just thinking about it now was making him almost annoyingly horny.

"’Course," Kevin nodded even though Juyeon couldn't see him, bringing Discord back up so he could hang up the call in a second. His skin was already buzzing, excited to have Juyeon and his thoughts all trained on him again. Ugh, he missed when that was just every day all day, instead of only being guaranteed it at night like this. "See ya in a minute." After he'd hung up, Kevin went through the motions of taking off his headphones, shutting his computer down, and grabbing his lube and favourite toy. Juyeon hadn't bottomed in long enough now that Kevin figured it was safe to assume tonight wouldn't be any different. It wasn't like he craved  _ not  _ getting fucked himself, but... he kinda missed having Juyeon whining and brainless for him. Well, whatever, it wouldn't do him any good to get mopey about shit now, when he was crawling onto his bed and pulling up Juyeon's contact to FaceTime him. While he was waiting for him to pick up, Kevin just toyed idly with his dildo, flicking at the head and doing the moping he just had told himself he couldn't be doing. He'd stop when Juyeon picked up, though, he knew he would; seeing his face always made Kevin smile without thinking.

Juyeon closed Discord and turned off his computers, heading over to his bed while turning his phone over and over in his hands. Imagining Hyunjoon's pretty face underneath him while he got fucked, or while he got his mouth around his cock... Hyunjoon looked so little, Juyeon didn't even know if he could fit his cock in his mouth. The thought made him moan and grab at himself through his pants as he crawled onto bed. Fuck, he wanted to hear his voice so bad right now. That wasn't to say that Juyeon didn't want to have phone sex with Kevin, because he did. Phone sex between them was always means to an end, just two friends getting off because that was what was convenient. He didn't feel guilty about thinking about Hyunjoon while they had phone sex, either; if Kevin was thinking about someone else, too, what did it matter? They were just jerking off together, not making love or some shit like that. He answered the call pretty fast, leaned back against his pillows and tracing his fingers over his cock slowly.

"Hey," Juyeon greeted with a little smile, genuinely happy to see Kevin. "What toy are you gonna use tonight?"

Kevin snickered, the smile that he knew would appear when he saw Juyeon on his face in full force. "Damn, cutting right to the chase, huh?" he shook his head in fake disappointment, although he did pull his phone back and angle it to show Juyeon the toy he still had one hand around. By now, Juyeon knew that this was both Kevin's favourite toy and the second biggest one he had, the step up from this being one that probably looked genuinely concerning to people who weren't himself.

"Just my little favourite," he laughed, wrapping his hand around it properly and giving it a single stroke up and back down the length of it. He still wondered every night how Juyeon's cock would measure up to this, to any of his toys. "Since you're so eager, did you have any plans for tonight?" Juyeon had been playing the dom every night for over a week now, so Kevin had started giving him more leeway to call the shots. It was equally as hot to him as bossing Juyeon around, being bossed around by Juyeon.

He laughed a little too, shrugging. He guessed he was cutting right to the chase, he was pretty fucking impatient right now. The little stroke over the toy made him momentarily bite the inside of his cheek, before he was lost in thought about what he wanted Kevin to be doing. "I really wanted to watch you ride it," Juyeon answered, as if he had a plan prior to right this second. It was still true, though, he  _ did  _ want to watch Kevin ride it; he was so good at moving his hips and he looked so good while doing it, too, he couldn't help but ask for it even if he was going to be getting pretty lost in thought about Hyunjoon here in a few minutes. "You're always so good, aren't you, you'll do it, right?" Obviously, if Kevin didn't want to, then Juyeon wouldn't really be bothered. He'd probably be content with just about anything right now.

"Always wanna be good for you, baby," Kevin still nearly cooed, getting up from his relaxed position to start rearranging everything so he could give Juyeon a proper show like he asked for. He could feel his dick getting interested more now that things were starting to really get closer to moving, Juyeon's comment about him being good really getting to his head. He'd probably try his very best to do anything Juyeon asked him to, not just right now during sex, but all the time. He wanted to be good for Juyeon no matter what the situation was. "Still wish I could be getting ready to ride you instead. So unfair we can't see each other," he pouted as he sat the dildo on the bed between him and his phone, pouring lube out and into one of his hands to start basically jerking off his toy. "Could be jerking off your big cock like this, getting you ready to stretch me open. Wish you lived closer or something, at least."

Juyeon guessed he didn't think it was  _ that  _ unfortunate that they were together. He didn't know if he could have real sex with someone while thinking about someone else, honestly. But that was okay, because he doubted him and Kevin would be having real sex any time soon, anyways. His eyes were glued to Kevin's hand moving over the dildo, pushing his sweatpants down to get a grab at his own cock.

What would Hyunjoon's hand look like, jerking him off like that? God, there must be something wrong with him. Juyeon couldn't remember the last time he wanted someone this bad, in every single possible way he could get him... and it was his luck that it was the guy who seemed pretty aloof and who he only talked to sometimes and who lived somewhere that wasn't here during a pandemic. Kevin's talking called him away from Hyunjoon yet again.

"Mm, I bet you'd sit on my cock so good, you'd be so tight..."

It was no question or mystery who Juyeon was thinking about saying that, too. That fixation on how little he was almost had Juyeon moaning right then. If Hyunjoon couldn't fit him in his mouth, could he fit him in his hole? Could he even wrap his hand all the way around his cock? Juyeon was gonna get lightheaded.

Kevin laughed breathily, getting up on his knees and moving around again to work on getting his sweatpants and underwear off. He should probably stretch himself out with his fingers before using the toy, but he'd been fucking himself for Juyeon every night for a bit now, so surely he'd be okay to skip out on fingering for one night, right? He wanted Juyeon inside him so bad- wanted the toy inside him so bad, the thought of wasting time using his fingers when he could just be imagining Juyeon's cock in him made him feel crazy. "Gonna be even tighter tonight," he sighed as he got his bottoms completely off, settling back behind the toy again just how he had been before. Kevin teased his fingers over his cock, making himself shiver and choke back a little whine. This could be Juyeon's hand, teasing him and getting him worked up before shoving him down on his cock. "Juyeonie... wanna take you without prep first. Wanna really feel how big you are. Is that okay?"

He knew he looked pretty obviously surprised at that question. That sounded... well, it sounded like it would hurt a lot. Juyeon had seen people do it before, so it was obviously possible, but after his experience with having stuff in his ass, that just sounded like it would hurt. Still, if it was what Kevin wanted, he wasn't going to stop him. "Yeah, it's okay. Just take it easy, I don't want you to really hurt yourself." He was already spitting into his own hand to wrap it around his cock, sighing out minimally at the relief it gave him. Being so hard already was stupid, but his own thoughts were really getting the best of him. What was he supposed to do, stop thinking? He stroked himself once, and then his fist settled back at the base of his cock. "You really think you can take all of this without getting ready for it?"

Knowing Juyeon didn't want him to hurt made his chest feel all warm and full, even if that was just common decency in a way. It just reminded him that Juyeon really cared about him, maybe just like Kevin cared about him. "Fuck, I dunno but I wanna try," he admitted readily, grabbing the lube bottle one more time and squirting a little more out right on the tip of the dildo, just letting it drip down itself. Maybe that would help ease the initial slide a little more or something. Kevin didn't really care; he was pretty sure he could take it well enough. It wasn't like he was doing anything after this aside from sleeping, anyway.

"Need you too bad to wait any longer. So fucking needy for your big cock, feel so empty without it," he whined, shifting again to now position himself over the toy. As he lowered himself enough to just barely push the head against his hole, he was already moaning pretty damn loud, squeezing his eyes shut and imaging Juyeon's big hands on his waist holding him there and urging him down. Slowly, Kevin let himself drop down further, the head pushing into him just a little bit more painful than he expected. " _ Oh _ , Juyeonie, so fucking big...."

Even though the toy wasn't exactly as big as Juyeon was, it was pretty close, and Juyeon almost expected Kevin to tap out after he first started trying to sink on it, but he kept going, and Juyeon let himself moan softly at the sight. He squeezed the base of his cock a little harder to keep himself under control for now, watching as Kevin slowly opened himself with the toy. "Aww, look at you," he almost purred, thoughts of Hyunjoon rather than Kevin sinking down on his cock motivating him to be way more talkative than he usually is. "Can't believe you need to get fucked that bad, so bad you'll let me put it in you without any prep. If I was there, I could hold you down and make you take it a whole lot faster than that, too." It was neither a threat nor a promise, just mindless talking while he imagined Hyunjoon's pretty face all twisted up as he tried to fit Juyeon's cock in him. "I bet your hole looks so pretty, trying to take it, too."

Kevin whined loud, imagining Juyeon just digging his fingers into his hips and yanking him down on his cock. If they were really together, he would be hands down begging for that to happen, but knowing he was gonna have to deal with the aftermath of this alone... it didn't sound like a good idea to just do that to himself. Instead, Kevin just kept sinking down slowly, taking his time and moaning Juyeon's name on and off the entire time. By the time he was bottomed out, he was already shaking, trying to force his hole to stay relaxed as it kept trying to clench up on the toy because of the stinging pain. It wasn't bad enough to make him want to pull off, though, the pleasure just good enough to keep him there until he knew it would inevitably feel better.

"So tight, so tight for you, can't stop squeezing around your cock," Kevin babbled, one of his hands drifting up to pinch at his nipples. He let himself tilt his head back, grinding down incredibly gently to try and get more from the pleasure than the pain in his growing desperation. "Feel so full and tight and good, wish you were bouncing me on your cock already."

Juyeon was finally letting himself jerk off when Kevin settled solidly at the bottom of his toy and started squirming just barely. He paid more attention to the head of his cock than someone who wasn't trying to cum right now should, but he was too focused on his own shit to think about that. "Yeah, I bet you're so fucking tight, I bet you'd start crying if I was really fucking you right now." He wished he could set his phone down, but with the way he was sitting, he had to just deal with it. Getting to watch Kevin made it a little easier.

"You think you can move yet? I'd like to watch you try to ride my cock when you're so tight and sensitive like that." Juyeon wouldn't  _ order  _ him to, since it was Kevin's body and Juyeon didn't have much jurisdiction to be ordering him around right now like that when they weren't even together in real life in any way that mattered.

Could he move? Yes. Would it be super comfortable and good for him later? No way. But Kevin was going to do it anyway, wanting to be good for Juyeon and also knowing he could take it.

"Wanna be good for you," Kevin breathed as he started lifting himself pretty slowly back off the dildo, his free hand digging his nails into his thigh as he felt the toy dragging out of him. God, was this how Juyeon felt when he first used his toy? He lifted off until he could feel the head threatening to slip out, and then he just... dropped himself back down the whole way, pulling a yelp out of him and nearly breaking the skin on his thigh with his nails. "Juyeonie, Juyeon," he whimpered, shaking with how good it felt to just be shoved into like that, just barely able to take it. "Feels good, wish it was you." Words were a little too hard right now, while he was this overwhelmed. Kevin lifted back off again, a little faster this time, and dropped himself down just the same, this time aching less and feeling even better than last time somehow.

He groaned at the sight of Kevin moving so eagerly, just because Juyeon told him to. Juyeon wondered if Hyunjoon was that obedient, too, if he'd try to ride Juyeon's cock just because he was told to... God, with how cute he was, and how he seemed to get shy about a whole lot of stuff, Juyeon'd bet he would. "You're being so good," he reassured Kevin, jerking himself off in the same motion that Kevin was moving in. It made it easier to imagine he was actually having sex rather than just getting off, totally alone and in the almost darkness of his room (aside from the LEDs). "Doing such a good job, I know you need my cock so bad. Wish I could do the work for you, I'd turn you over and fuck you into the bed." His head dropped back for a second, before he picked it back up so he could stare at Kevin and watch his shaky movements on his toy. "You're so eager, bet you'd let me do fucking anything to you, wouldn't you?"

Kevin nodded eagerly, thighs shaking as he continued bouncing himself on the toy. If he wasn't so sure he'd be cumming before insanely long, he'd be worried his legs would give out from stress before he could get close, and it wasn't like Juyeon was here to  _ actually  _ do the work for him. "I would, I'd let you do anything," he admitted easily, dropping himself down particularly hard and making himself double over visibly in mostly pleasure. The toy was absolutely not going easy on him at all, especially not on his prostate. If it was Juyeon’s cock he was fucking spearing himself down on again and again, though, Kevin would be fucking thanking him for it. He really hadn't been lying; he would let Juyeon do anything to him. "Please, please, wanna be pinned down and fucked, wanna be so fucking stuffed full of your cock and your cum," Kevin was on the verge of tears, all of the feelings and emotions he was having very quickly building up inside him, along with that familiar, intense heat really starting to form in his stomach.

Before Juyeon was able to think of literally anything else to say, a notification came down from the top of his screen. A Discord notification. From Hyunjoon. He didn't even really read what the notification said, too focused on seeing his cute, fancy font name and thinking about the fact that he was awake, right now, talking to Juyeon while he was jerking off. What would Hyunjoon do if he knew that? His head tilted back again as he moaned, moving his hand along his cock faster, and this time it took him way longer to look at Kevin again, all too lost in his own thoughts and daydreams about Hyunjoon. When Juyeon realized he was skirting way too fast along the edge of cumming for someone who was still having phone sex with another person, he finally picked his head up and watched Kevin bounce so eagerly on his toy, chewing on his lip hard.

"You really want it that bad, huh?" Juyeon asked, slowing the pace he was getting off at even though Kevin was still moving so eagerly on his dildo. "Look like you're gonna pass out if you don't get used, wish I could use you, wish I could fuck my cum into you. Maybe I'll make you just keep holding it in you, too."

" _ Please _ , please Juyeonie, please," Kevin whined, the hand giving attention to his nipples near abusing them at this point with how rough he was pinching and tugging at them. His eyes were squeezed shut most of the time from just how much he was feeling, and when they weren't his head was usually thrown back, but for right now he managed to look at Juyeon for a few seconds. He was just as hot as Kevin always thought he was. "Cum in me and plug me up, make me keep it inside till you can fuck me again and fill me up a second time." God, the idea of being filled with two loads of Juyeon's cum was crazy, Kevin not even sure he could fit it all inside along with Juyeon's cock without losing most of it from just dripping out around him. His own dick hurt, aching more and more with every bounce on the toy. He wanted to cum so, so bad, his free hand jerked to start stroking himself- before he let it fall back to his thigh again, whimpering as he tried to get it together enough to talk again.

"Juyeonie, wanna cum, please let me touch myself and cum for you, please."

Juyeon always liked saying exactly what he wanted to hear; it felt so nice to be doing so well and pleasing someone so well even from so far away. And even if it wasn't who he necessarily really, really wanted to be pleasing. He watched Kevin reach for his cock and didn't plan saying a word about it, but Kevin very evidently was waiting for something, and Juyeon didn't even realize what it was until he was asking directly for it. Nodding, Juyeon's mouth soon stumbled to catch up to his brain, and eventually he replied, "Uh-huh, you can touch yourself. You can cum, you've been so good." Nothing in the world could stop him from drifting off into thoughts about what Hyunjoon's voice would sound like, begging and desperate. Juyeon was pretty close to cumming himself at this point, and Kevin was acting exactly the right way to get him there, too.

As soon as the permission was given, Kevin's hand rushed to his cock, jerking himself off hard and fast. He dropped himself down on the dildo hard one last time before just grinding down against it, moaning and whining desperately as he chased his orgasm. His brain kept replaying Juyeon telling him he'd been good, that he deserved to cum he's been so good- " _ Juyeon _ !" Kevin came with Juyeon's name on his lips, still grinding down on hid dildo and stroking his own cock through his orgasm. His whole body practically was twitching, his hips continuously kicking into his fist even after he was definitely done cumming. He was probably going to start pushing into overstimulation soon, but... he wanted to watch Juyeon cum for him, too, and if he tried to fix himself up at all now he'd absolutely miss it.

Though he was watching Kevin, he wasn't at all thinking about him. Right now, phone sex felt pretty much the same as watching porn; it was just something to watch and get off to, rather than... Well, he didn't know. Before he was into Hyunjoon, phone sex with Kevin felt different. There was that little bit of vulnerability and sharing that this felt like it had... Now, it was just different. He was just watching Kevin cum to help himself cum, and that was it.

Juyeon's hand moved faster, mouth hanging open a little as he got closer and closer to cumming. What really got him there was picturing Hyunjoon again, thinking about his pretty little face when he was nearly in tears from cumming. Juyeon wondered how tight he'd get, how hard he'd shake, how desperately he'd hold onto him... Shaking, Juyeon's hips rocked into his hand once before completely stilling, fist tightening around the head of his cock while he came with a low groan of, "Fuck, Hyunjoon..." Well... he hadn't really been meaning for that to happen.

Kevin was so pleased to watch Juyeon as he worked up to his own orgasm, the way his face looked as he came so familiar to him by now and a sight that always made his body feel warm even if he'd already came. Just as Juyeon's face changed to something that Kevin knew meant he was really cumming, he heard something that definitely didn't make him feel like normal. 'Hyunjoon'. Kevin's body ran hot for an entirely different reason now, feeling ashamed and embarrassed that Juyeon hadn't even been thinking about him the entire time apparently, while Kevin was here genuinely wishing he could be with him in person. Fuck. Fuck he was so fucking  _ stupid- _ he couldn't do this right now, on FaceTime with Juyeon while there was still a fake cock shoved up in him and his cum on his sheets and skin. He had to act like it didn't bother him for now, for Juyeon's sake, at least.

"Are you... okay?" Kevin's words took a little longer to come out, but he schooled his face into something more neutral than he was sure it had been before, when the devastation of the situation first hit him. Carefully, he pulled himself up and off the toy, biting his lip to keep from making any noises as he did so. He felt like any noise he made just made the whole thing even more embarrassing, made him even fucking stupider.

Juyeon didn't really feel bad about saying Hyunjoon's name, more than that he almost felt a little embarrassed about saying that when he hadn't even told Kevin that he had feelings for Hyunjoon yet. Well, he guessed it was obvious now. He just kept slowly and idly rocking his hips into his hand, going from his mouth hanging open to biting on his lip, trying to calm his breathing. Ugh, that was still one of the harder orgasms he's ever had... Juyeon wanted to text Hyunjoon back right this second, but leaving Kevin on the 'paused' FaceTime screen just felt mean right after phone sex. He could force himself to wait.

The question really brought Juyeon back down to earth, and he was nodding again, sighing out slowly as his breathing really got back into it's normal rhythm. "Yeah. Are you okay? Does it hurt bad?" He finally opened his eyes to look at Kevin, letting go of his cock for real this time. Kevin's face looked so... Different. He didn't know what it was, but he looked way different than he normally did, than he did after their phone sex was normally done. Maybe the toy really had hurt him. "I'm sorry, I wouldn't have asked you to go sooner if I'd known it was bad."

"No! No, um, I'm fine," Kevin was almost frantic in correcting Juyeon, even as he visibly winced as he grabbed his phone and laid himself down on his side. The toy was left laying on his bed and technically dirtying his sheets, but honestly he wasn't sure how much he fucking cared about that right now. It was probably something he deserved for fooling himself into thinking Juyeon would return his stupid crush when they had literally just been friends with benefits from the start. Especially after he started talking about Hyunjoon every single day, calling with him and texting him all the time... Kevin wanted to slam his head in a door.

"I'm... it was good. I liked it." At least he had up until Juyeon came. "I just, uh, I'm tired. I guess. Is it okay if I go, maybe? I gotta clean up and stuff before I can sleep, so...." He was being so fucking  _ obviously  _ awkward and stilted, but Kevin was just relying on Juyeon's lack of observational skills to get him through this encounter. He wasn't sure what he would say if Juyeon managed to confront him about it somehow. Ugh, Kevin just wanted to hang up now and not get out of bed for a week.

He stared at Kevin in confusion. What was he acting so weird for? He has no reason to lie about being hurt, unless he was doing it to preserve Juyeon’s feelings about pushing him too far or something... But even then, wouldn’t Kevin still be honest? Things felt weird, but Kevin was telling him everything was fine. So maybe Juyeon was just feeling weird, or something.

“Okay, that’s cool,” he agreed after a hesitant second, looking down at the mess he made on his end, too. “Sorry if you’re hurting, really, I wouldn’t have pushed you too far if I’d known. I’ll talk to you later, though.” Kevin must really be worn out if he was the one pushing to leave so hard, so Juyeon left it alone. He needed sleep, and Juyeon needed to text Hyunjoon right now or it was gonna bother him forever. “Night.”

Kevin's chest almost ached, hearing Juyeon apologize again even though Kevin had said he was okay. Juyeon had hurt him, but not in the way that he thought he had.

"It's okay, really I'm fine," he repeated himself gently, looking past his phone to his desk and staring at it while Juyeon's voice saying Hyunjoon's name played again and again in his head. He had to hang up, he reminded himself, before he could sit here and mope about it. "I'll catch you later, too. Goodnight." His goodbye was way less charismatic than usual, but that was easily blamed on his exhaustion. His ass really did ache, definitely having been way too eager and rough on himself with his actions- which, thinking about it now, was incredibly humiliating, and not in a hot way. Kevin let his phone flop face down on the bed after he had hung up, turning his face to rub into his sheets as well.

He'd have to clean up in a minute, so he could crawl into bed and not come out for at least an entire day, but for now he just wanted a few seconds to really just feel what had happened. This fucking sucked.

**Author's Note:**

> hope it was enjoyable :) upcoming soon is a followup fic following one of juhwalls long distance phone sex instances so look forward to it :)


End file.
